Fire Emblem: Eyelander
by 2cool4ulonk
Summary: As Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick headed to Southtown, they came across a man laying unconscious on the ground. This man was not a black and purple cloaked, white-haired tactician, however. Instead, the man they found was the one and only Black Scottish Cyclops of Teufort. Watch how this absurd take on Awakening plays out with everyone's favorite demolitionist. Rated T for bagpipes.
1. The Verge of Demolition

"...We have to do SOMETHING…"

"What do you propose we do?"

"I… I dunno!"

The two Ylissean royals, Chrom and Lissa, stood over the figure of a man wearing odd black and red clothing. On each of his arms was a yellow symbol of a spiked ball, and on his chest were 6 grey pill shaped objects with yellow tips. The man had dark skin, a mustache, a black cap, and an eyepatch covering his right eye. Beside him was a blood stained and battle worn claymore, as well as an old tome that looked like the pages were just shoved into the cover without being properly attached.

"...Uh… hello?" Chrom gently shook the man.

"...yer arses arse and I'm the grass man, punk… ya havin' heathen…" The man mumbled, turning over on his side.

Chrom turned towards Lissa and shrugged.

Lissa frowned. "...Chrom, we can't just leave him here. If we have to, we can have Frederick carry him."

Frederick, who had been silent thus far, was standing off to the side making sure nobody else was around. "I won't go against your order, milady, but I still firmly believe that this is some kind of trap. That odd clothing of his doesn't help."

"He's definitely a foreigner, but not from any country I've ever seen." Chrom scratched his chin. "...Lissa, don't get mad, but I don't see any other way to wake him up." Before she could reply, the blue haired lord raised his hand and slapped the strange man across the face. He shot up onto his butt, yelling.

"SOLDIER, I TOLD YE NOT TO- ...where in the hell ahm ay?" He looked over at Chrom. "Are ye the one who jus' hit me 'cross the face?"

"There's better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know." Chrom replied, standing up. "Who are you?"

"Me name is Tavish Finnegan DeGroot, but me mates jus' call me Demo. Though I think a better question 'ere is why do you all look like yer off tuh a renaissance fair?"

In the blink of an eye, Frederick was leaning over him with death in his eyes. "Are you insulting the Prince and Princess of Ylisse's choice of apparel?"

"Oh, no, I'm insulting both theirs AND yer own tin can-lookin' suit." Demo grinned. "...what's a Yl… Ylisis… Lisesis… Yilobster?"

"...Milord, permission to kill?"

"Frederick, please! The man's clearly confused and doesn't know where he's at. Let's at least take him with us to Southtown and see if we can't sort things out there." Chrom crossed his arms.

"...Yes, of course. I don't doubt your judgement one bit, milord." Frederick smiled, then shot a death glare at Demo.

"Ya can't scare me like that. I live next door to a guy twice yer size and let me tell yeh, once you see HIM angry and live to tell the tale, there isn't much left to fear."

* * *

The group of four began traveling south, with Demo not exactly sure what the hell was going on. He figured that he just got really drunk the night before and ended up miles from the RED base to wherever he was now. Demo decided to just play along with the stuff that the people around him were saying, despite how absurd it all seemed to even him.

"...I just realized! We haven't introduced ourselves yet." Chrom said, stopping. "I'm Chrom. The delicate one over there is my younger sister, Lissa."

"Hey! I am NOT delicate!"

"Yes you are. The big guy behind you is my steward, Frederick."

"Nice ta meet ya, laddies. I already told you who I was, but I 'aven't introduced ye to this beaut." He said, holding up the old claymore from before.

"Beaut isn't really the word that comes to mind when I look at that." Lissa said bluntly.

"Show Eyelander sum respect, lassie! This 'ere is a life saver, a curse, an' a bloody annoying roommate. Thankfully it's asleep right now. He talks, by the way."

Chrom and Lissa slowly look at each other with concerned expressions.

Frederick stepped past the group, looking off in the distance. "I'd hate to interrupt, but it looks as if Southtown is under attack. It must've started recently since we're only just now seeing smoke."

"Damned bandits!" Chrom grunted. "Demo, stay here while we take care of it! Something tells me you're not exactly fit for the battlefield." Chrom and the others began running toward the town.

"Oi! I may be bloody drunk, but I ain't lousy wit' a sword! ...Ah, cripe." He began to chase after them.

* * *

Southtown was populated by a nice open market, a quaint river flowing through the town, and about two dozen bandits that were spread across the town. Several buildings were on fire and smoke towered into the sky.

"Alright, everyone!" Chrom said when he, Lissa, and Frederick arrived. "It all comes down to us three, so be wary! These aren't just some kind of invisible boars! Lissa, watch your back."

"Got it!"

"Now wait for jus' a second, ya bleedin' idiots!" Demo's voice called from behind them. "Yer forgettin' someone!"

Chrom frowned. "I told you to stay where you were!"

"Ay, I heard ye. Jus' cause ya told me though doesn't mean I hafta. I know I look like a looney, but cut a cyclops sum slack! Trust me, I know what ahm doin'."

"...Whatever you want. Alright, let's go!" Chrom began to head towards some bandits, but Demo grabbed his arm.

"We are not just chargin' in like some idiots! We need a plan! Big guy on horse, you go around that stand and take care of those two over there. One-Sleeve an' I are gonna go this way an' kick these guys arses. Lassie, you stay behind Horse Guy! We're gonna meet up at that bridge over there, and take care of that shirtless guy who looks like he's controllin' this 'ere operation!"

"We have names you know!" Lissa frowned.

"An' I forgot 'em! Now go!" Demo ran off, and Chrom followed behind him.

Demo and Chrom engaged an enemy together, but before Chrom could do any damage, Demo had charged up to him and sliced his head clean off. "Dear Naga!" The prince exclaimed at the violent sight. Demo turned around, his single eye faintly glowing green now.

"Wot? Can't handle a bit o' blood, eh?" He grinned madly. "I said this 'ere sword is cursed. It _loves_ headtakin'."

"I've found a monster." Chrom mumbled to himself.

* * *

Soon, they had routed the enemy and rescued the village.

"Ay, we did good! High five, anybody?" Demo raised his hand. The other three in the group stared at him. "...wot? Is it me eye?"

"Yes. Yes it is." Lissa said, her face full of shock. "It's glowing."

"Oh. Eyelander! Could ye stop wit' the unusual effect? It's scarin' me new mates!" Soon after he said that, the green flame disappeared. "Sorry about that."

"Oh no, it's… fine…?" Chrom shrugged. "...nevermind the fact that you're extremely brutal when it comes to combat and you look like a demon with that whole eye thing. You seem to know your way with tactics."

"Really? ...I jus' thought that was common knowledge. An' I'm drunk!"

"So THAT'S what the smell is…" Lissa said to herself.

"Common knowledge or not, though, you were excellent out there. My group could use someone with your skills."

"I already got a job, an' that's blowin' people up. Depends on what the pay is."

"It's... not really a job. We're a militia called the Shepherds. We're a group of warriors who serve under my older sister, Exhalt Emmeryn, in the name of peace." Chrom smiled, looking off at the sun with his cape flapping triumphantly behind him.

"Peace? ...didn't we just slaughter a bunch of bandits?" Demo scratched his head.

"...err… we FIGHT in the name of peace."

"That sounds like an oxymoron. ...how the bloody 'ell did I pronounce that right…?"

"Listen, we do the dirty work so that others can live without having to fight for their lives. We need a tactician to join our ranks, and you show some promise. Would you like to join us?"

"Listen 'ere, lad. I don't even know what yer talkin' aboot wit' all o' yer 'exhalt'in and 'Ylisse'in. Aren't we in Teufort?"

The three exchanged glances and shook their heads.

"...then where the 'ELL AM I?!"

"Ylisse." They all said at the same time.

Demo was silent. His face looked puzzled. And then it hit him. _...We're a looong way from Teufort, Eyelander._ He thought. "...Sorry. I was lost fer a moment. I guess I'll join ye on yer crusade against pitiful bandits er wotever. Don't really have a choice. I don't even remember how I got 'ere, so goin' back home isn't happenin'. Remind me to never drink too much. But don't ban drinking from me. You'll die if ye try to sober me up."

"Welcome to the Shepherds, Demo." Chrom smiled and pat his shoulder.


	2. Unwelcome Change

Dusk had fallen and the moon had risen up into the sky in full, reminding Tavish Finnegan DeGroot of all of the times he and his friends had celebrated Halloween by killing monsters under a similar full moon, whether they be spirits of horsemen without horses, cursed oculi that belong to black Scottish demolitionists, or the one and only 'Soldier's Roommate' with the stupid looking goat skull on his head.

...or at least he _would_ be reminiscing if it weren't for the fact that this is the **Demoman** we're talking about here. Either way, though, it was a full moon, and due to 8 years worth of spooky happenings under one of these here full moons, he had a feeling that, to put it bluntly, some shit was gonna go down tonight. As a result, he was extremely on edge, to the point where he yelped when Lissa sneezed behind him.

"Demo, are you alright? You seem extremely paranoid." Chrom asked, stopping.

He shuddered. "It's a full moon, lad. Where I come from, that means all kinds of trouble. I'd tell ye aboot it, but it would take all night."

"It's about time we pack it in for the night anyways. We can set up a camp fire and have you tell us your stories while we eat our dinner." The prince replied.

* * *

In about 15 minutes, they had a fire going and food prepared. The four sat around it and ate while Demo told them spooky stories about his experiences and soon after, the four were fast asleep. Their rest was interrupted, however, by the rumbling and trembling of the earth.

The next thing they knew, they were running for their lives as the very earth cracked and broke, with fire and lava erupting from the cracks.

" **IT'S THE DEVIL'S WORK! I 'AVEN'T MADE PEACE WIT' MESELF YET, AN' NOW THE DEVIL HIMSELF IS COMMIN' TA DRAG ME DOWN TO HELL WIT' 'EM!** " Demo shrieked as he ran. " **I KNEW THIS WOULD 'APPEN!** "

"Chrom, I'm freaking out right now and Demo's yelling is totally not helping!" Lissa whined, grabbing her brother's arm. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to them, a strange portal had opened in the sky and was dropping some shambling corpses around the forest, with two landing right in front of Chrom and Lissa. Chrom immediately drew his weapon and began to duel one of them, not exactly sure what it was and why it was trying to kill them. It was quickly defeated, but not quick enough for Chrom to engage the second one in time. It had already backed Lissa up against a tree, and was about to swing a finishing blow with its axe when a mysterious woman- err, _man_ jumped in the way of its axe and blocked the attack with his sword. On his face was a mask that vaguely resembled a butterfly.

Chrom was stunned by the sudden entrance and simply stared at the man before jumping in to help, resulting in the two entirely scissoring the creature in half.

"...um… thanks for saving me, but… who are you?" Lissa questioned the masked man.

"We can save the introductions for later. There's more of these things around the forest that we need to take care of first." He replied before running off ahead of them. Just then, Demo and Frederick had caught up with them.

"What'd we miss?" Demo asked for the both of them. "Did a big red guy wit' horns come by askin' fer me?"

"...Zombies that fell from the sky and some masked guy?" The princess replied. "Also there's more zombies in the forest, so I'm gonna need you three lovely gentlemen to take care of those while I hide behind your backs!"

"Yes, milady." Frederick nodded and immediately ran ahead to deal with the enemies.

"...Lissa, you're hanging out with Maribelle too much." Chrom replied. He then turned to Demo. "What's the plan?"

"The plan? Uhh… Lassie, does yer healin' staff have anythin' like a… power up charge?"

"It's **Lissa** , and… I don't think so?"

Demo frowned. "Cripe. Okay… One-Sleeve, you go after Frederick, and I'll go some other direction. I'll carry the Lassie."

Chrom nodded and followed Frederick's path. Lissa crossed her arms. "How come you stuck me with you?"

"Truth is, I don't even know. Anyways, let's jus' get goin' and end the scene already."

* * *

And thus, there was a transition.

* * *

After the introductions of two new yet sadly plot irrelevant characters and the slaughter of some freshly fallen-from-the-sky zombies, they had all regrouped at a small clearing north of the battlefield. The stranger from before was already there waiting for them, acting all mysterious and brooding. His back was facing them at the moment.

"Thank you for saving me." Lissa thanked him, putting her hands behind her back. "If it weren't for you, I'd probably be dead. What's your name?"

"You may call me Marth." He replied.

"You mean after the Hero-King of legend?" Chrom asked, smiling. Marth answered with only a nod. "...Well, I'm sure you're expecting some kind of reward. Name whatever you'd like, as hardly anything is of equal value to my sister's life."

"I don't want anything." Marth turned around. "I only want-" He suddenly froze. Though you couldn't see most of his face because of the mask, one could easily tell something was very clearly wrong.

"...um… Marth? Are you alright?" Lissa leaned forward.

"...you're… you're not Robin."

"Who?"

"You." He pointed at Demoman, who had fallen asleep while standing up. Frederick nudged him.

"Eh… wuh...? ...why's the blue guy pointin' at me?" Demo mumbled, shaking himself awake.

"Who are you?" Marth asked, his hand visibly shaking.

"...ya want me full name or me nickname?"

"Full, please."

"Tavish Finnegan DeGroot."

Marth's hand dropped down to his side. "Okay… and what did you do with Robin?"

The three Ylisseans stared at Demo. "Uhh… Honestly, never heard of 'em. I ain't even been 'ere a full day. I jus' woke up in some field and these three found me. Don't even know how I got 'ere."

Marth was quiet for a moment, then began to laugh nervously. "...heheh… so there's… no Robin?"

"Are they a friend of yours?" Frederick asked.

"Oh, no… he's just… n-nevermind. I need to go." Marth began to walk off calmly before quickly sprinting away. As he ran, faint swearing and phrases like "this wasn't supposed to happen" or "what in Naga's name is going on" were heard.

Demo frowned. "What a strange lad."

* * *

 ** _(A/N: Hello, readers! Just a quick heads up for chapters coming in the future: I can't determine how often updates will come out in the future. It could take only a couple days before the next chapter, or it could take weeks. I really have no control over that and I apologize in advance. I do fully intend on completing this "masterpiece" though, so don't fret if it's been a week or two since the previous chapter. It's coming, sooner or later. This applies to all future chapters, not just 2 going into 3. All I really have to say is that if you're eager for the next chapter, let me know in a review or give this story a follow! I'll really appreciate it, honestly.)_**

 ** _(P.S.: Special thanks to Zorana123 for helping me come up with silly ideas for this story. Hell, if it weren't for her, I probably wouldn't have wrote this at all, so big thanks to her. If you like TF2 or Nintendo, you should check her stuff out.)_**

 ** _(P.S.S.: Sorry for dragging the Author's Note out for so long. I just had some things I needed to say.)_**


	3. Shepherds (part 1)

_**(A/N): Hey, everyone! I just wanna start off by saying thank you to those who found this and decided to give it a follow! It really drives me to write more of this, knowing that there are people out there who enjoy my writing. There's a couple things I wanna say before we get started here, though. Firstly, this chapter is roughly the length of the first two chapters combined. Secondly, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I hope you guys have as much fun reading it as I did writing it. And lastly, I'm still debating on whether or not I should actually pair Demo up with somebody and who that person would be if I decide to go that route. I just wanna hear you guys' input on that. Zorana wants me to pair Demo with Tharja, but I wanna hear a few more opinions. Anyways, without any further delay, enjoy Chapter 3 of Fire Emblem: Eyelander!**_

* * *

The morning after the strange encounter in the forest, the four had finally arrived at the capital, Ylisstol. The streets were bustling with activity, as people of all shapes and sizes went about their daily lives. Demo was far from impressed, though.

"Ya call this a lively town? I was once at a bar wit' more people crammed in it than everyone I can see on the street right now! ...Might've had to do wit' the fact that there was a giant UFO floatin' above the city an' people decided that if they were gonna die, they were gonna go out havin' a few drinks." Demo laughed.

Since nobody had a clue what the hell he was talking about, Frederick changed the subject. "I'm glad to see that Ylisstol was spared the chaos we faced in the woods. It seems that nobody even had a clue that it happened."

"Yeah, ain't that a relief!" Lissa smiled.

They all continued down the street towards the palace when they heard some people shouting with excitement.

"The exalt has come to see us! Look, everyone!"

"Lady Emmeryn is here!"

"I LOVE YOU, LADY EMMERYN! PLEASE SIGN MY SHIRT!"

The man who shouted that last thing was quickly silenced by the intimidating stare of one of the guards that surrounded her, each armed a lance of some kind. Lady Emmeryn herself paid no attention to the exchanged, simply continuing to smile and wave as she walked through the street.

Demo scratched his chin. "I don't think yer queen should just walk about in broad daylight. Sounds dangerous. An' bleedin' idiotic. ...An' I'm **drunk**."

"She's a symbol of peace, which is what Ylisse stands for. It wasn't always like that in the past, but Emmeryn has changed this kingdom for the better. Plegia, the neighboring kingdom, is looking to start a war, and if it were anyone else in power, Gangrel would've gotten his war." Chrom explained. "Gangrel is the tyrant that rules Plegia, and he holds a grudge against our kingdom due to our father's crusade against them."

"Wait… 'our' father?" Demo raised an eyebrow. "So yer bodyguard there wasn't kiddin' when he said you two were the royals on the block?"

Frederick frowned. "Do you believe me to be a liar?"

"Ya certainly don't seem like a truther, so…" He shrugged.

"Guys, don't argue." Lissa sighed. "Let's head to the palace and meet Emm there; she's already headed back and probably worried sick about us!"

* * *

They all approached Emmeryn at the throne, with Chrom and Lissa standing in front while Demo was behind the two and Frederick stood off to the side. Standing beside Emmeryn was Phila.

"Welcome home, Chrom and Lissa!" Emmeryn greeted with a motherly smile. She looked over at Frederick. "And good day, Frederick. How did your patrol?"

"We shouldn't have to deal with bandits again for at least a while." Chrom replied.

"Wonderful. None of you were hurt?"

"Nope!" Lissa spoke. "We had plenty of help, so nobody got a scratch!"

Emmeryn focused her attention to Demo, who was scratching the inside of his ear. When he noticed her gaze, he quickly put his hands behind his back and smiled. "You speak of your companion here?"

Chrom nodded. "This is-"

"Tavish Finnegan DeGroot, at your service milady." Demo bowed. "But call me Demo. I only let me good mates call me that."

"It's nice to meet you, Demo. It seems that Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude."

He looked up at her. "All I need is directions to the nearest scrumpy. I'm thirsty."

"Doesn't alcohol make you more thirsty?" Lissa said quietly to her brother, who nodded in response.

"I'll have Frederick fetch you a glass." Emmeryn replied, looking expectantly at Frederick with a smile. Frederick nodded and began to leave.

"Jus' give me the whole bottle." Demo whispered to Frederick as he passed, who growled in response. He then turned around towards Emmeryn.

"Pardon me, milady, but I must say something. Demo claims to be from a far off land, as well as that he has no idea how he found himself in Ylisse. It is only that, however. A claim. He may be a Plegian spy, or perhaps just a brigand himself."

"Chrom allowed him into this palace, did he not?" Emmeryn questioned. "Clearly he has put his trust into him."

Chrom nodded in response. "He fought with us to protect the people of Southtown, as well as in the forest against creatures we have yet to name. He's earned my faith."

"And as such, he has earned my faith as well. I thank you for your caution, Frederick. I am glad my siblings have you to protect them."

Frederick looked at Demo with a blank expression, to which Demo smiled mischievously. It almost seemed like the two were having mental dialogue.

 _I'll get you away from milord and milady one way or another, brigand._ Frederick thought.

 _Try me, ya tin can!_ Demo replied.

"I will resume getting our guest a drink." The knight stated before walking off.

Chrom turned to Demo. "Sorry about him. He means well, truly." He turned back to his sister. "I also intend to have Demo here become a Shepherd as our tactician. I believe he will be a great addition, as well as a fun new member of our family."

"Very well. Chrom, a council is about to be held involving those creatures you saw in the forest, as Phila was telling me about sightings of similar sounding creatures all over Ylisse just before you entered. Would you like to join us?"

The prince nodded. "Certainly."

Lissa turned around to Demo. "And that's our cue to leave! Come on, I wanna show you something."

"Lead the way then, Lassie."

" **Lissa.** "

"Sorry."

* * *

"...Ta-da! Welcome to the Shepherds' Garrison!" Lissa said to Demo as they entered a large room with things like weapons, armor, and books scattered about, as well as a few other Shepherds. Before Demo could reply, Lissa was tackled by another woman about the same age as her.

"Lissa, my treasure! I've been so worried about you!" She said, sounding like she was crying.

"Hey, Maribelle!" Lissa laughed.

"You've been gone for an entire day and 'hey, Maribelle' is all you have to say to me?! I'm getting grey hairs! I counted 14!" Maribelle got up on her feet and pulled Lissa up with her. "You know that I'm a worrywart."

"Oh, I noticed..." She replied, patting the dust off of her dress.

Another soldier within the barracks approached Lissa. "Hey, kid. How'd you and Chrom manage without the Teach right here?" He chuckled while flexing.

"Just fine, Vaike. Turns out that teachers aren't exactly useful in the field, especially if they forget to bring weapons!" She just smiled.

"You know it! ...hey, wait a second-"

"Sumia's been waiting for Chrom all day." Maribelle said, changing the subject to something not involving Vaike. She pointed over at a woman who was staring out the window holding a small flower to her chest, plucking at the petals. "If Chrom doesn't visit soon, I'm afraid she'll have a nervous breakdown."

Sumia glanced over at them, listening in on the conversation after hearing her name and Chrom's name in the same sentence.

"Aww, that's sweet of her to worry about him! I wonder why she's so worried about him, though…" Lissa thought aloud.

Demo looked at her with a puzzled expression. "I don't even know her and I can already tell why. If ya honestly don't know why she cares about the man so much, then I don't think yer fit to be a doctor."

Lissa frowned. "I don't like assuming things about others!"

"It's not an assumption when it's damn clear that she fancies him! I'm a bloody drunkard an' I know that! What's with you all not knowin' things that even _**I,**_ a **bloody alcoholic** know?!"

"I-I DON'T LIKE THE CAPTAIN LIKE THAT!" Sumia suddenly yelled and began to run out of the room, only to trip right next to them. She then whimpered while laying on the ground.

"...So… ignoring what just happened…" Vaike scratched his head. "...Who's the love detector here?"

"This is Tavish DeGroot, our new tactician! He just joined up with us today. I know, he looks like an idiot in whatever getup that is, but he's a beast in both combat and tactics!" Lissa grinned.

"Trust me, if I had me unusual wit' me, ya wouldn't be sayin' that." Demo frowned. "Also, you can all just call me Demo. Much easier to remember."

"Tactician, eh? Can he do THIS?!" Vaike went silent for a moment before letting out a loud burp. Maribelle's face molded into disgust.

Demo laughed. "Oh, you can burp loudly. I got somethin' that'll top that." He grabbed a nearby bottle of rum and pulled one of the bombs on his vest off. Pulling the cap of the bomb off with his teeth, he poured it's contents in his mouth along with the rum. He held it in his mouth while he reached into his pocket and grabbed a lighter, flicking it on. Finally, he spit out the mixture into the flame caused by the match, causing a small explosion about twice the size of his head. The room was speechless. Vaike stared in admiration and simply clapped, walking away. Demo simply laughed and sat down in a chair that was close to where he was standing, beginning to sip away at his rum.

Maribelle broke the silence. "... _THIS_ is our new tactician?! A man with manners as bad - nay, _**worse**_ than Vaike's?! A drunk pyromaniac?!"

"Oh, I'm certainly not a pyro." Demo grinned.

Maribelle stomped over in front of Demo, standing over him as he sat. Her face was bright red with anger. "I don't know where you come from, Mister DeGroot, but we don't tolerate that kind of behavior here in Ylisstol! Not on my watch! How could you, a one eyed brute with an absurd accent, have impressed Lord Chrom?! _What makes you a good tactician?!_ " She yelled right at his face.

* * *

Demo was silent for a moment before looking right into her eyes with a stern expression. "...What makes me a good tactician? ... _ **IF I WERE A BAD TACTICIAN, I WOULDN'T BE SITTIN' 'ERE DISCUSSIN' IT WITH YA, NOW WOULD I?**_ " He roared, causing her to jump back in surprise. He suddenly had a flashback to back in his world, where he was storming point A on Gravel Pit. _Not one of ya's gonna survive this!_ He shouted at his BLU foes with intense anger as he narrowly dodged an enemy soldier's rockets. "One wrong move, one little error in the planning phase, one errant **twitch!** ...an' _**KABLOOIE!**_ " Once again, he saw himself in Gravel Pit fleeing from an enemy pyro. He shot a pill at the wall in front of him, causing it to bounce off and blow up the pyro behind him. During this flashback, he chugged the bottle of rum. Yet another scene appeared; a BLU engineer setting up a level three sentry gun near point A. He and Scout charged it together, Scout taking all of the bullets as he was the first enemy spotted by the sentry. Scout fell face first in the dirt, dead. Immediately after, Demo shot a few bombs at the sentry and destroyed it. He slammed the bottle down on a nearby crate, taking a breath. "...I've got a manky eye... " He mumbled, sounding like he was about to cry. "...I'm a black scottish cyclops! They've got more feckin' sea monsters in the great Lochett Ness than they've got the likes o' me…" He began to take another drink, but stopped before the bottle touched his lips. He slammed the bottle down once again and jumped up onto his feet. " **SO!** " He began to look around the entire room as he spoke, as everyone was staring at him. "To all ya fine dandies so proud, so cocksure, prancin' aboot with yer heads full of eyeballs! **Come and get me, I say! I'll be waitin' on ya with a whiff of the ol' brimstone!** _ **I'M A GRIM BLOODY FABLE, WITH AN UNHAPPY BLOODY END!**_ "

* * *

Maribelle's skin was entirely pale. The room was so silent that Kellam was actually noticeable. The troubadour looks down at the ground and sniffled, quickly running out of the room.

"...Wow, Demo. That was…" Lissa struggled to find a word to describe what she was trying to say. "...Uhh… let's just say that I don't see you as the same person anymore."

Demo sighed. "What do ya see me as, then? A monster? Ya wouldn't be the first."

She shook her head. "No, not at all. I can tell that you have a lot of pent up rage. Maribelle just happened to bring it out. Your life up to this point was a complete downward spiral, wasn't it?"

He shook his head. "Not entirely, but… aye, I will admit that there's a few things I'd be willin' to sell my soul to change. 'Specially me eye. I miss depth perception. But I gotta ask… how can ye figure all o' this out and _not_ the fact that the woman on the floor 'ere fancies yer brother?"

"I DO NOT!" She shouted, her voice all muffled as she hid her face in her arms while still lying prone.


	4. Shepherds (part 2)

Chrom walked in on an entirely silent barracks room. Demo was just sitting in a chair drinking away while Sumia still laid on the ground. Everyone was just quietly minding their own business at that moment.

"...uh… Did I miss something? I was heading this way when Maribelle ran past me while sobbing about 'the scary man', so…"

Demo raised a finger and spoke without looking at him. "I spooked her a bit. Had a bit of a breakdown earlier since it had nearly been 24 hours since me last drop o' liquor. I get loud."

Sumia hopped up onto her feet. "C-CAPTAIN! S-Sorry you had to see me like that! I-I…" She began to approach him. "I was so worried about y- AH!" She tripped yet again, slipping on some papers. "...Can I have new boots, Sir?"

Chrom began to help her up. "Certainly, Sumia. One more fall like that and you might be out of comission for a while."

She let out a defeated sigh. "Yes sir."

"Anyways, tomorrow morning we will be marching to Regna Ferox." Chrom explained.

Demo glanced over at Chrom with his eyes widened. "Regna what now?"

"It's the kingdom to the north. Apparently it's inhabited by barbarians who fight each other for little rhyme or reason." Lissa explained.

The scotsman chuckled. "Heh, reminds me of meself an' me mates."

"This is voluntary, so if you don't wish to go, you may remain here in Ylisstol." Chrom continued with a reassuring smile. One by one, everyone in the room opted in to come along, including Demo.

"Aye, why not. As long as I can bring me scrumpy." He shrugged.

Chrom nodded. "Just don't get too drunk."

"Trust me, at this point, bein' drunk is me normal state."

"Remember, everyone. Tomorrow morning. Don't forget!" Chrom said before turning and leaving the room.

Lissa then began to leave the room. "I'm gonna go check on Maribelle. Demo, you should come with and apologize."

He frowned. "Do I hafta?"

"If you don't, I'll make it so that you can't drink anymore." She smiled sweetly despite her passive aggressiveness.

He gasped. "Ya wouldn't dare."

"I would."

"...Ah, dammit." He got up. "Lead the way, Lassie."

* * *

The two found themselves standing outside of Maribelle's room, where they could hear her still crying from outside. Lissa gently knocked on the door.

"Go away…"

Lissa looked at Demo with a disappointed expression, then motioned him to knock. He reluctantly did so.

"Did you not hear me? I said go away!"

He looked at Lissa and shrugged. In response, she rose a finger, telling him to try one more time. The moment he did so, however, Lissa ran and hid behind a potted plant. Demo could hear the approaching stomps of a Miffed Maribelle™, and in that moment he knew that Lissa had set him up. Before he could retreat, the door forcefully swung open to reveal a puffy eyed Maribelle.

" _ **LEAVE ME ALONE!**_ " She roared at him. It wasn't until afterwards she realized who it was at the door. "...Oh. It's you. Have you come to yell at me some more? I understand the message. You're a devil."

"Now listen 'ere, Missy. I didn't come 'ere to yell at ya. I came here to… uh…" He glanced over at Lissa, who mouthed the word 'apologize'. "...Apologize fer raisin' me voice at ye! That's it."

"You think you'll just accept it blindly?" She said with a snobbish tone.

"I've lived for nearly me whole life with a single eye and the only source of income I've been getting fer the past 9 years of me life involved riskin' me sanity just to kill some people. Drinkin' calms me nerves, an' you just happened to meet me at the most sober I've been since… 9 years ago."

She blinked. "...So you're a lowborn mercenary who drinks to forget the pain of killing other people?"

"Nay. I'm a mercenary who drinks to forget the pain of dying over an' over again." He frowned.

"...You sound like you need a hobby."

"Me hobby is bomb making."

"...A non-lethal hobby."

Demo looked down and scratched his chin. "...I do like me some nice outfits to wear."

Her face lit up a bit. "Well, my ill-mannered friend, you've come to the right woman. Fashion is directly related to disposition, and you're lacking points in both of those things! An hour with me, however, and you'll look fit for even the finest of occasions!"

"Oh, brilliant. Ya got any hats? Hats are me favorite. 'Specially unusuals. One of me mates back home has got one! Ya know how rare those things are? The cheapest ones are aboot 20 keys or somethin'! That's… 50 dollars! Fer a hat that's on fire!"

She stared at him. "...Perhaps you're also lacking a few points in sanity."

* * *

Demo looked at himself in a mirror after his time with Maribelle was up. He wore a red plaid beret with a white puff of fur on the side of it as well as a buckle, a red, poofy sleeved shirt with a red plaid sash going around his vest - which he refused to take off, despite her struggle to convince him - and a red plaid kilt. He grinned. "Now that's more like it. What are these cosmetics named?"

"What are they named? ...They don't have names. They're cosmetics. They're just… Beret, sash, and kilt."

"...That's an insult to me." His grin faded. "All cosmetics are named somethin'. Lemme do the namin' meself to get ya an idea." He focused on his hat. "...Les call that the… Black Watch." He moved down to the stuff on his torso. "...This 'ere is… the Gaelic… Gaelic… uhh… Garb. Gaelic Garb." And finally, the kilt. "...Cool Breeze. 'Cause that's what I'm feelin' right here."

Maribelle let out a small giggle. "You certainly are a strange man, Mister DeGroot."

"Demo." He corrected her.

"Excuse me, Demo. ...How did you get such an odd nickname?"

"From me job." He explained. "I'm a demoman. Specialized in demolition an' bomb makin'."

She raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you were a mercenary."

He nodded. "I am. I'm the guy who blows people up into bunches o' little giblets. Me mates an' I are under a contract that we never refer to each other with our real names, only our classes. Now, o'er time, a few names have slipped out, but we just get so used to callin' each other our class names we just keep usin' 'em. I don't even know the name of me closest mate."

"...I suppose that could result in odd nicknames." She replied. "...My goodness, look at how dark it's gotten! How long have we been in here?"

Demo glanced out the window to see that it was pitch black. "...Too long, that's for sure. I should probably go find me room."

"Since you're the newest recruit, then yours will most likely be near the courtyard at the back of the palace. There should be a plaque with your name carved into it. When you leave here, turn right and keep going down until you come to an intersection. From there, turn right again and keep going straight." She said with a smile.

"...Could ya say that again a wee bit slower?"

* * *

"...Here we are." Maribelle had finished leading him to his room after 3 straight failed attempts at trying to explain the directions to him, despite their simplicity. "Are you going to need help opening the door, too?"

"Yes, please. I'll also need ya to help wash me back when I bathe an' read me stories to fall asleep to." He replied with a scheming grin.

She frowned at his sarcasm. "Good night, Demo." She turned and walked off back to her room.

As Demo reached for the doorknob of his room, he suddenly became filled with a feeling that he was all too familiar with. He turned around. His door faced the tunnel out into the courtyard, which was dimly lit by the light of torches. Demo slowly and cautiously entered this area, scanning his surroundings. He held his breath and listened.

"...Spy around here." He said aloud, pulling Eyelander from it's sheathe on his back. "Come out, ya back pokin' snake! Where are you hidin' at?!"

The bushes to the right of him rustled. He quickly turned and got into a battle stance. However, instead of an enemy, he was greeted with a familiar face. ...Or mask.

"We meet again. It was Demo, wasn't it?" Marth asked him.

"...I remember you from last night. Ya ran away screamin' about some bloke named Robin."

"And I had every right to do so." He replied sternly. "You are not supposed to be here. Somebody else is supposed to be in your place. Somebody I care about."

Demo frowned. "Ya mean Robin? He was supposed to be here instead of me?"

He simply nodded. "I am going to ask you one thing, and you better tell me the truth. Did you or did you not kill a man named Robin?"

"...Listen here, Lad. I've killed more people than I can count. But that was in a place far away from wherever the bloody hell this is."

"...So you're implying that you're from another realm?"

"...I guess so? Where I'm from, we got guns. Ya ever heard of guns? They're like cannons, but ya hold em' in yer own two hands and carry 'em around wherever ya go."

Marth looked down. "...All signs point to yes. You're not of this world. But why would you have appeared in Robin's place?"

Demo shrugged. "Maybe I angered a demon sayin' too many swears at dinner?"

He sighed. "You're really not helping here. It may not seem like much, but this is a problem. A huge problem. This could very well mean the end of the world. Again."

"...Again?"

He turned around. "It will all be explained sooner or later, Demo. Let's just hope that you are at least half as much of a tactical genius as he was."

"Oi, I may not look like much, but when given a bottle o' scrumpy an a map, I can work miracles."

He glanced over his shoulder. "Let's hope. If you see a white haired man in a black and purple coat, please convince him to join the Shepherds." And with that, Marth vanished in the bushes.

"...Where in the 'ell would I find the man I swapped spots with, though? ... **Wait a bloody minute.** "

* * *

Teufort - RED secret base

Time: 11:36 A.M.

Date: October 24th, 19XX

Soldier was doing an orderly march around the mercs' rooms, making sure that everyone was awake. He stopped at Demo's door, which was shut. "Rise and shine, Demo! It's time for you to drink your healthy morning alcohol! It's the most important meal of the day!"

...No response.

"...Oh, what's this? A lifetime supply of free Scottish Handshake? If only I had an alcoholic friend I could give this to!"

...Still no response.

Soldier grumbled and swung the door open, about to yell something akin to a drill sergeant's screams except involving approximately 200% more 'boot up your ass' threats when he saw a purple and black robed man lying in Demo's bed, fast asleep. He then screamed, waking up the man, who also began screaming in response. Soldier then ran out of the room, grabbed the nearest object that could be considered a melee weapon - which happened to be a frying pan - and charged back into Demo's room, hitting the intruder in the head with the pan so hard that the metal whack echoed across the entire base and knocked him out instantly.


	5. Meanwhile, in Teufort

_**(A/N): Kept you waitin', huh? ...All MGS references aside though, sorry about the wait. A combination of a bunch of factors kept this from being published earlier. But now that we're back in business, I can foresee a few more chapters coming out by the start of next week. Anyways, enjoy!**_

* * *

"Promise me you'll… make it out of here… please…"

The blue haired man in front of Robin collapsed on the ground in front of him, clutching his own chest with his right hand after having suffered a fatal blow directly to the heart. The sound of evil laughter filled his ears as he stepped back, horrified at what he had just done when a bright light shining directly in his face woke him from his nightmare. He cringed and let out a groan.

"Yo, Solly! He's awake!" Someone with a funny sounding accent said. The light dimmed and the room around him came into focus. He was in the middle of a barn strapped to a chair with 8 men clad in red uniforms surrounded him, with the thinnest of them holding the light in his hand not too far from Robin's eyes. A strange machine was strapped to him which seemed to monitor several things about him. The one who so rudely hit him in the face with a frying pan standing directly in front of him; his helmet covering his eyes and his hands behind his back. He pushed the one with the flashlight aside and stepped forward.

"It's not every day we get to interrogate somebody like this, as I usually kill them before anybody else has the chance to tie them up!" He said in a loud, commanding voice. "Speak out of line and I won't hesitate to blow your head off!"

Robin gulped and nodded, unsure of whether or not this was part of the dream or he was actually awake at this point.

" **I did not say you could nod, Private!** " He smacked Robin. "No communication of any kind will come from you until I ask it of you! Do I make myself clear?!"

Robin nodded once again.

" _ **WHAT DID I JUST SAY, PRIVATE?!**_ "

One of the other men, this one wearing a rather expensive looking suit, groaned and shoved the interrogator out of the way. "For the love of god, Soldier, we are not going to get any info out of him if you keep screaming like a madman! Now go sit in the resupply room and think about your actions."

He frowned and raised a finger to reply, but slowly lowered his hand. "Okay, Spy…" Like a sad puppy, Soldier turned and walked off.

"Heavy does not see why team doesn't kill baby man." The biggest one of the bunch said in broken English. "Heavy say we take coat from man and have contest to see who gets new cosmetic." Murmurs of agreement were heard amongst the group from all except for Spy.

The rogue growled. "Would you all please let me interrogate this trespasser without further interruption?!" The Spy sighed, then looked at Robin. "Look. I will put it plain and simple. Our friend is missing. You were found in his spot. Would you care to explain what happened to him? ...Oh, and before you answer, just let me point out that you cannot lie. If you lie, we will know you're lying. The machine that's connected to you is a lie detector. Now… care to explain?"

Robin tried to recall some memories but immediately found out that his mind was completely blank. He had no memories of anything aside from his own name and the dream he was just having. "I… I don't know who your friend is. I don't know why I'm here. I only know my own name, okay? My name is Robin. I… don't know where I'm from. That's all I can tell you."

The thin one from before chuckled. "Heh, you honestly expect us to believe that crap? I don't know anything about medicine, but I can tell you one thing: No matter how hard you hit someone in the head with a baseball bat, they won't get amnesia. They'll just get a skull fracture."

"Shut up, Scout." Spy looked at the monitor on the machine. The cigarette in his mouth slid out and bounced on the floor. "...What the Hell…?"

Scout looked over his shoulder. "What's wrong, Spy? ...Holy crap. He _isn't_ lying."

Spy shook his head and did a double take on the readings. "...Engineer, are you sure this is working properly?"

The man in the orange hat laughed. "I built it, didn't I? Nothing I build can have a problem with it 'cause they're _designed_ to be flawless. Especially with my teleporters. Can't tell ya how many times I've heard stories of beginning engineers havin' their teleporters malfunction on 'em and send 'em in another dimension or sumthin'."

"We didn't ask for a monologue, Engie." Scout frowned.

" _Amnesia_ , you say?!" An excited voice from behind Robin was heard. "Herr Spy, could I have an examination of zhis man's brain when you are finished with him?"

"No, Medic. This man is innocent. Gentlemen, I believe that this was a false positive left by the real culprit. My friend… Robin, was it? Do you have any memories of who left you here?"

Robin shook his head. "If I did, I would've said so earlier. ...Am I free to leave?"

The 7 men looked at each other. There were two in the corner who hadn't spoken yet, playing cards with each other. The one in the cowboy hat turned their way and spoke with a heavy accent. "If ya tried to leave, we would have to kill you. You're in a top secret location roight now, and if a citizen knew where we're based, that wouldn't be good for anyone."

"Mhm." The one he was playing cards with nodded, her/his/it's voice sounding muffled due to its gas mask covering its face.

Suddenly, an alarm began to ring. A woman's voice played over the speakers attached to the walls. Red lights flashed all over the place. " **Intruder alert! Multiple BLUs in the base!** "

The Soldier ran into the room holding a shotgun. "Multiple BLUs in the base?!"

" **Protect the briefcase!** "

" **WE NEED TO PROTECT THE BRIEFCASE!** " He then sprinted off, saying "hutt" with each step. Everyone in the room began to get up and follow, with Heavy stopping and turning to Robin. He then approached him and quickly undid the restraints on the chair.

"Listen, baby man. Stay in room over there." He pointed at a steel door labelled 'Resupply'. "If you think you can run away from base… you will need to learn how to run away from bullet." Heavy grunted before following the rest of his team.

Robin stood there, unsure of what to do. He glanced over at a nearby table that had his belongings on it; a bronze sword, a book on tactics, and a golden tome with a bolt symbol on it. He gathered his things and then began to chase down the RED team.

* * *

The team had gathered outside of the intelligence room and began to argue what they should do to set up defenses. It wasn't long before Robin arrived at the scene, where nobody was doing anything to prepare for the attackers.

"What are you guys doing? Didn't the alarm say that there were enemies incoming?!" Robin exclaimed, the team suddenly going silent to look at him. "Don't any of you have a lick of tactical knowledge in your head?"

Spy raised his hand. "I do, but I'm certainly no general. My tactics are more focused on espionage." He replied. "Usually Demo thinks up the best ways to counter the enemy, despite him being a drunken wretch. But he isn't here right now."

Robin clasped his hands together. "...Look. I don't even know who you're fighting them and why, but you were all nice enough to not kill me when I said I had no memories at all and that makes you trustworthy in my book. The best I can do to repay you all is to replace the tactical brain of your little group here. Now, uh… What are those things?" He pointed at their weapons.

"...Guns, Robin. These are guns." Spy said slowly, as if he were educating a child. "You pull the trigger right here with your finger, and it launches a tiny metal projectile that rips through whatever it hits. The bigger the gun is, the more bullets it shoots. Sniper's gun can shoot really far without missing. Soldier's weapon isn't a gun. It shoots projectiles that explode once it makes contact with a surface. Engineer can build guns that shoot themselves. Medic's gun can heal friendlies and make them invincible for a period of time. Pyro's gun shoots fire. Also, I can turn invisible and Scout can run like a madman. Understand?"

Robin was still for a moment before nodding. "Simple enough." He scanned his surroundings. Using what little knowledge Spy had given him and the mere minutes he had to prepare for the attackers, he quickly ordered the team into a solid defensive position, with Heavy and Medic holding down the spiral staircase, Engineer, Sniper, Soldier guarding the barn staircase, Spy and Scout splitting up to report the attackers' composition, Pyro checking for spies that have sneaked past, and Robin overseeing the entire operation. It wasn't long before the battle begun.

* * *

"...Wow. I can't believe some random guy with stupid hair and amnesia managed to think up a better defensive strategy than Spy, Demo, and Engie combined." Scout said afterwards when the team had regrouped in the resupply room. "Not one of us died and all of them were wiped out. He doesn't even know what guns are! How the hell does that work?!"

Robin coughed. "Uhh, Scout. I'm right here."

Heavy shrugged. "Robin must have strong brain. Stronger than Engineer."

"Well, it seems like to me I've studied this stuff my whole life…" The tactician scratched his head.

Spy approached him. "It certainly shows, my friend. I have just gotten off the phone with Miss Pauling."

Scout jumped up from the bench he was sitting on. "Did she ask about me?!"

"No. In fact, she asked me that if you asked about her asking about you, to then ask you why you're asking about her asking about you."

Scout blinked. "...I failed my English class, so I have no idea what you just said."

"Exactly. Sit down, boy."

Scout groaned and sat back down.

"...Anyways, Robin. My colleague has said that you will make a fine addition to the team. We have always lacked a proper tactician, and with the disappearance of our Demoman, you may even the odds a bit with your tactical prowess. Perhaps you may even tip the scales in our team's favor."

Robin smiled. "I'd be glad to help. ...I guess. I still don't know what we're fighting for."

"Short answer: territory. I'll be sure to include a full explanation in your contract. Make sure you read every bit of it. It will be in your chambers by the time you get there." Spy pat Robin on the shoulder. "Welcome to the Reliable Excavation Demolition."

Just then, Soldier entered the resupply room holding an old piece of parchment. "Good news, ladies! Merasmus just sent us a letter and it doesn't have anything to do with us helping him pay off any kind of foreign mafia!"

Sighs of relief were heard throughout the room.

* * *

Engineer took the letter and began to read it aloud, mimicking Merasmus' voice. "Greetings, mortals! It is I, MERASMUS! As we all know, Halloween is approaching once again, and surely you're all just itching to hear what kind of mafia-related shenanigans I want you to help me with. HOWEVER! This year is different, for I have no such request! Halloween night, I wish for you all to return to the Mann Manor and greet a new friend of mine! He and I have agreed that he is the greatest wizard to have ever lived! Yes, you read that right! Better than me! Not even I thought it to be possible! Anyways, I want you all to meet him there and fight him! TO THE DEATH! If you do this for Merasmus, I will give each one of you a free unusual quality item! And if you don't… Your souls will be MINE! AHAHAHAHAHA!

P.S.: I still hate you, Soldier.

P.S.S.: No, I'm not giving your eye back, Demo. Stop writing me."

* * *

Engineer looked up at his teammates. "...Well, gang, I don't know about y'all, but I'm itchin' to meet this here friend of his."

Everyone celebrated a bit and went back about their business. However, there was something about this letter that was causing Robin to feel a bit of anxiety.

Almost like he knew exactly who this Merasmus was talking about.


	6. Regna Ferox

_**(A/N): I'm not dead yet! I'm really sorry about the delay for this one. A combination of school, Thanksgiving, other family stuff, Pokemon Sun, and generally being completely booked kept this one from being released much sooner. I can assure you, dearest readers, that I am not gonna stop making chapters for this baby. I almost forgot to even upload this one! It's like 1:30 in the morning and I woke up remembering that I had forgotten to actually upload this after having finished it. I'll try to refrain from allowing any more Half Life 3 inspired release schedules to happen. I can say with full confidence that the next chapter will be done much sooner than this one. Anyways, enjoy!**_

* * *

The Shepherds had begun their journey to Regna Ferox in search of aid in defeating the new threat of the Risen. As if the Risen knew this was the case, they were attacked by a group of the undead soldiers about halfway through their journey, just before crossing a bridge over a river. The battle began as one would reasonably expect, with the Shepherds easily defeating the Risen on their side of the bridge from the vague and drunken advice given to them by Demo. They all gathered on the bridge and prepared to attack the next few Risen guarding their side of the river.

Demo held his sword up into the air and pointed forward. " **LEEET'S DO IIIIT!** " He screamed and began to run towards their enemies with the rest of the Shepherds behind him. Virion picked off targets from afar with his bow, and Stahl and Sully went ahead of Demo and trampled a couple Risen with their horses. Enemy arrows whizzed past them, one of them nailing Vaike right in the shoulder. Lissa quickly tended to his wounds by ripping it out of his arm and waving her staff, which let out a magical green light and closed up the wound immediately. The Risen that were firing the barrage of arrows were quickly dispatched via a fireball casted by Miriel, suddenly reminding Demo that he had a spellbook strapped to his butt that he had completely forgotten about.

'Oh yeah, I've got me own magic!' He thought. He grabbed the book with his left hand and opened it to a random page. "...Caputus crepitus!" He called out rather loudly. Nothing happened. He repeated, but with the same result.

"Demo, what in the blazes are you doing?" Frederick asked, galloping up next to him. "Now isn't the time to attempt… whatever you're doing."

Demo frowned. "I was tryin' to use magic! That's how we did it back where I'M from."

Frederick nonchalantly leaned to the side to avoid being struck by another arrow shot from a surviving archer. "And what made you think now was the best time to try that and not… say… before combat?"

"Ya gotta live in the moment, Freddie." The scotsman grinned and continued with his charge. Frederick rolled his eyes and rode forward.

In the chaos of the fight, Demo and Chrom when around the battlefield and ended up behind enemy lines, face to face with the Risen's commanding force. It was yet another Risen, except this one looked substantially more powerful than the mere grunts that they had been attacking thus far. They hid behind a rock that laid on the stony hill the skirmish was taking place at.

"Alright, One-Sleeve," Demo began. "I'll go to the left o' him and you'll go to the right. He ain't exactly all brains it looks, so it oughta be easy to distract 'em."

Chrom raised an eyebrow. "Isn't the first rule of warfare to never underestimate your enemy?"

"The thing can't even hold an axe right! Ya hold it wit' TWO hands, not one!" Demo argued.

The prince thought for a second. "...Fair enough. Now?"

"Now!"

The two leapt over the rock and took the commander by surprise. However, what they weren't expecting was for the commander to throw it's axe at one of them. Demo took the hit, the blade of the axe scratching his shoulder as it whizzed right by his face. He yelped in pain, but did not stop with the attack. Chrom slashed across the Risen's side, the cut letting out black smoke rather than blood. It hissed and swung at the prince with it's bare hands, but was once again hit by an unexpected attack, this time from Demo. He slashed upwards across it's back with a grunt.

"Take that, ya hell zombie!" He shouted with a laugh. It's head slowly turned all the way around and huffed smoke in his face; it's glowing red eyes piercing his soul. Demo yelled once again, but this time in fear. Before the Risen could do anything, Chrom's Falchion was shoved right through it by it's wielder, causing the undead soldier to groan before vanishing in purple flames. Soon after realizing their commander had been killed, the other Risen quickly fell into disarray and were soon routed by the rest of the Shepherds. Demo's wound was quickly treated by Lissa, who had to tie it up with a bandage since her healing staff had ran out of charges.

* * *

They continued their march towards Regna Ferox when they came across a pegasus with a wounded wing. As any normal human's response would be for seeing a winged horse for the first time, Demo was rather surprised.

" **What the feckin' devil is this horse doin' with** _**WINGS?!**_ " He exclaimed. "...Have I been hittin' the bottle too hard?"

Sumia shook her head while stepping forward. "No, you're seeing this right. It's just a poor pegasus with a hurt wing…" She reached out and touched its forehead, calmly petting it. "It's okay, big guy… I'll help mend your wing…"

Demo was simply speechless. Magic, sure. He could buy that. Heck, he's even used magic himself in the past. Zombies? Same thing. He's fought them before. But a pegasus? A living, breathing pegasus? For some reason, that was the most surprising thing to him at this point.

Sumia looked at Chrom. "I'll stay here and help this poor thing feel better. Go on without me."

Chrom raised his eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Positive."

* * *

The Shepherds found themselves standing at the border gate of Regna Ferox in the freezing cold. The entire group was shivering like mad due to the cold bite of the air. Considering Demo was wearing a kilt, it was safe to assume that he was having the worst of it out of everyone there. They had no time to remark on this however, as the guards standing on top of the stone gate began to shout.

"Halt!" They cried out. "Who goes there? State your name and intentions or we will attack!"

Chrom stepped forward. "I am Prince Chrom of Ylisse, here on behalf of Exalt Emmeryn to discuss the growing Risen threat with the khans! May we pass through here?"

The guards chattered with each other for a bit. They each nodded in agreement. One of them leaned over the wall. "Of course not! You're all Ylissean types!"

Chrom frowned. "Well, what are you then?!"

"I'm Valmese! Why do you think I have this outrageous accent, you silly prince!"

Chrom was a bit taken aback by the sudden insult. "...What are you doing in Regna Ferox?"

"Mind your own business!" The guard replied. Soft snickers could be heard from behind him.

Chrom began to get a tad angry. "If you will not let us through the gate, then we will do so by force!"

"Chrom, what are you-" Lissa began, getting interrupted by the guard.

" **You don't frighten me, Ylissean pigdogs! Go and boil your bottoms, sons of a silly person! I blow my nose at you, so-called Chrom Prince! You and all your silly Ylissean k'niggets!** " The guard blew a raspberry while patting his helmet like a child. The laughter behind him grew.

Frederick grunted. "I suppose the lead guard is off duty right now, or else they would be much more serious."

"What a strange lad…" Demo rubbed his chin.

Chrom took a deep breath. "Now look here, my good man-"

" **I don't want to talk to you anymore you empty-headed food-trough wiper! I fart in your general direction! Your mother was a hamster, and your father smelt of elderberries!** "

Demo shouted. "Look mate, is there anyone else up there we could talk to?!"

" **No, now go away, or I shall taunt you a second time!** "

Chrom held up a hand. "Now, this is your last chance! I've been more than reasonable…"

The guards, however, were ignoring him. They began talking to each other and quickly walked off as Chrom continued talking to nobody.

"...if you do not agree to my commands, then I shall have to take this gateway by force!" Chrom finished. Suddenly, a row of spears were thrown over the wall, all flying towards Chrom. " _ **DEAR NAGA!**_ " He screamed before getting swooped up by a blur that saved him right at the last second. The Shepherds all looked up in the air and saw Sumia and Chrom on the pegasus from before. They then all looked at Demo expectantly, awaiting the plan.

"...oh, right." He thought about it for about three seconds before coming to a conclusion. "Half take the left point, the rest take the right! Regroup on top at the middle and cap the keep! I'll distract 'em with a little trick I learned! _**CHAAAARRRGEEEE!**_ " Demo yelled, signalling the beginning of the attack. The scotsman ran off towards a rock that was jutting out of the snow and pointing towards the wall. With a deep breath followed by a fearsome roar, he sprinted forward so quickly that the momentum generated allowed him to use the rock as a ramp and land on the top of the wall, catching the guards by complete surprise. Meanwhile, Sumia and Chrom landed on top of the wall not too far away from Demo while he distracted the lancers. Chrom dismounted the pegasus and drew his weapon, making his way over to Demo to help him out so he won't get overwhelmed.

It wasn't long until they had met up at the doors where the head guard Raimi stood motionless. "Sorry about my troops," she began to say. "It's been too long since they've had any fun and you just happened to show up the day after some wacky sorcerer came through and put a load of dumb thoughts into the minds of my men. I have no idea what the hell they got all of those strange insults from… or the racism… but I suppose that's what happens when you deny entry to one who dabbles in curses and such.

"Fightin' is your form of entertainment, eh?" Demo grinned. "I think I like this place."

Raimi put on a cocky smile. "But I still can't just let you all through. I don't doubt that you're who you say you are considering your excellent fighting skills, but it just wouldn't be right to let you through without a proper duel against the leader of the militia that trampled my forces."

Chrom stepped forward. "Very well then. Give me all you got!"

The two began to exchange blows while the rest of the Shepherds watched, chanting Chrom's name over and over like it was a fight in the hallway of a high school. It wasn't too much longer after that when Chrom had brought Raimi to her knees.

* * *

"Remind me to fire those border guards, okay Raimi?" East Khan Flavia said to her, who simply replied with a nod and left the room. She turned to Chrom with a smile. "Sorry about that situation back there. Apparently some sorcerer is going around putting silly curses on people. Nothing too harmful, just stuff to hinder the progress of others. It's… oddly specific. Anyways, enough about that. It is nice to meet you, Prince Chrom."

"Likewise, Khan Flavia." Chrom bowed.

Flavia laughed. "You don't need to be so formal. In case you forgot, our political system is based on duels to the death, so formalities aren't exactly our thing here in Regna Ferox."

Chrom laughed. "Well, I probably should've expected that. Anyways, I'm sure you know why I'm here."

She nodded. "Ylisse needs more troops to deal with the growing threat of the Risen, as well as the constant invasions of Plegian bandits on unsuspecting villages. Believe me, if it were within my power to do so, I would most certainly grant your kingdom the troops it needs, but I lack the authority."

Lissa frowned. "Wait, what? I thought you were the Khan!"

"I'm not _the_ khan, I'm _a_ khan. The west-khan, Basilio, won the tournament that dictates which khan rules the kingdom, so I have no power in that regard."

Demo stepped forward after being surprisingly quiet for as long as he has been. "Now wait jus' a damn minute. I walked through a cold blizzard wearin' nothing but a kilt an' THIS is what I get when I finally get to where we need to be?! I am NOT leavin' this place without gettin' somethin' out of it! I've gone 12 hours without a single drink, so I'm pretty feckin' ticked off right now! Ya sure there isn't anythin' we can do?"

She looked at him for a moment before replying. "...You know, you kind of look like the west-khan. His name's Basilio. Is that eyepatch just for show or did you actually lose an eye?"

"I was seven."

"No further explanation needed. What's your name?"

"Tavish DeGroot. ...Or just Demo."

Flavia crossed her arms while a small smile appeared on her face. "...I know a way to make your request happen, but it's gonna be risky. How well do you fight?"

He unsheathed Eyelander and pointed at the bloodstains. "That answer your question, lass?"

She nodded. "That it does. I have an idea. The next tournament for power in the kingdom is happening real soon, and my current champion looks like a child compared to you. You look like you were born to fight in the arena. How would you like to become my champion for this duel?"

Demo grinned. "It's aboot time I do some arena mode."

* * *

Demo stood on his end of the arena with Eyelander in hand. On his left arm was a shield that greatly resembled his beloved Charge-n-Targe. He took a deep breath and scanned his surroundings. The arena was perfectly circular with four large pillars near the edges of the circle. At the exact opposite end of the arena stood a warrior clad in blue. In his mind, he could hear the sound of the announcer's voice counting down.

 _Mission begins in ten seconds…_

He tightened his grip and got into his melee stance.

 _Five…_

The sound of the crowd seemed to get quieter.

 _Four…_

He could see his foe get into a battle stance of their own.

 _Three…_

An image of him and Soldier chilling out in the resupply with a couple of beers flashed in his mind.

 _Two…_

The sound of the crowd was entirely silent in his mind.

 _One…!_

He let out a deep breath. Immediately afterwards, a gong echoed throughout the arena, signifying the beginning of the match. He ran forward and met his foe in the center of the arena, finally getting a better look at him.

"...Wait a minute. You're that Marth bloke!" Demo grunted.

"What a surprise it is to see you here. I sincerely mean that." They began to slowly circle each other in a slow walk. "Is there anything else you're going to screw up? Am I going to wake up tomorrow and find out that the entire royal family is dead? I've already said it before. You don't belong in this world. Of all the people you could've replaced, it had to have been him. I'm astounded things are still going in the proper order, though."

Demo narrowed his eye at him. "Listen 'ere, lad. I get the gist. I'm not supposed to be in this place. Ya think I haven't noticed that? I'm jus' tryin' me best to replace this important guy you keep talkin' aboot fer the last three times I've seen ya."

"Well, at least you're trying. But there's going to be a point where you screw something up so magnificently that the entire world pays for it. I'll never forgive you when that day comes." He stopped and pointed his blade at Demo. "...If you really have what it takes to replace Robin, then you won't lose this fight. However, I will not go easy on you. In fact, I will not hesitate to kill you if given the chance."

Demo grew a cocky smile. "Now that's more like it. Settlin' it with swords. You're on, lad."

Marth quickly closed the gap between them and swung his blade downwards, giving Demo only a split second to react. He rose his shield up and deflected the blow, then followed up with a kick to the stomach to catch him by surprise. His next attack was then blocked by Marth's sword, which was then followed by a series of loud metal clanks as they each blocked each other's attempts at attacking. They each stepped away from each other from a moment to catch their breath, and then quickly resumed. This went on until Demo finally landed a hit on Marth's shoulder, causing him to drop his guard for a moment.

Instead of dealing a death blow, though, Demo stepped back and rose his shield up in front of him. " _ **FREEEEEDOOOOM!**_ " He bellowed before charging at him. Marth, having next to no energy left, simply cringed and accepted his fate. A loud thud echoed throughout the arena after the impact, which sent Marth flying backwards nearly 15 feet sliding across the ground. Marth weakly raised his hand toward the ceiling to signify that he wasn't dead, but quickly dropped it to the ground as he had no energy left at all. The gong rang once again and the entire crowd cheered.

Demo walked over to Marth and crouched down next to him. "I'll notify yer next o' kin… **that ya sucked!** "


	7. The War and the Silly Wizard

_**(A/N): Yeah, this one is by far the longest one yet. Hope you guys don't mind. Enjoy!**_

* * *

The duel had ended, with Demo emerging victorious and East-Khan Flavia securing power over Regna Ferox for the next few years. A few hours had passed since then, and Chrom, Lissa, Frederick and Flavia had all come out to the arena to congratulate Demo on his victory.

Chrom pat the scotsman on the shoulder with a grin. "I had no doubts you'd be victorious. Though I won't lie, I was worried I'd lose my tactician after only having known him for a couple days."

Demo laughed. "Trust me, lad. This definitely isn't the first time I've had a duel like that. I've been doin' this kinda stuff fer… at least seven years. Sword duelin' I mean. Before that, it was with bombs."

"Only seven? Most of my men have been sword fighting for their entire lives and yet they could hardly perform as well as you did out there." Flavia crossed her arms and smiled. "Heh, either my men are complete idiots or you're a damn liar! Glad I have you on my side." She turned to Chrom. "You have my allegiance, though don't be surprised if I'm more willing to take Demo's advice on matters rather than yours. To put it bluntly, he could kick anyone's ass. Including yours."

Chrom frowned. "Do you really believe that to be true?"

"Well…" Lissa began. "...The one fighting for the West-Khan was Marth, wasn't it? He seemed to copy your style a bit, Chrom. I mean, from what I could tell in the stands, even his sword looked like a perfect model of the Falchion! You think he's going around pretending to be a royal or something?"

"He's just some sellsword with delusions of grandeur." A new voice coming from the western side of the arena spoke. Out came a tall beast of a man wearing golden boots and gauntlets, as well as a huge golden belt. He wore an eyepatch on his right eye and looked like he could be Demo's long lost brother.

"...I don't know who you are, lad, but I like you already." Demo grinned.

The man laughed. "The name's Basilio, and I'm the West-Khan of Regna Ferox. You know, the one you so rudely removed power from! You're handy with that sword, my friend. It doesn't quite look like anything I've ever seen. Did you make it yourself?"

Demo shook his head. "It's a long story. To sum it up, I was given this to kill me best friend with, but I never went through with it an' now it's me roommate. Though it's been pretty quiet since I've got here. Usually he's swearin' his arse off."

Basilio raised an eyebrow and glanced at Chrom, who simply shrugged. "...Anyways, I wanted to come out here and meet the man who defeated my champion, as well as formally congratulate my insignificant other on her victory!"

Flavia rolled her eyes. "You're as charming as always, Basilio. I'll leave you and Chrom alone. I'm sure you have a lot you want to say that you don't want me to hear." She turned and left.

The West-Khan laughed. "She never changes. Anyways, Prince Chrom. I know you and your friends need to get back to Ylisse immediately, but I thought that I'd provide you with a present out of the kindness of my old heart."

Another man approached, holding a katana to his side. His clothing seemed rather out of place compared to everyone else, including Demo's own odd attire. He said nothing; he simply kept a stern expression on his face while staring at nothing.

"This is Lon'qu, the champion you WOULD'VE faced had it not been for Marth appearing out of thin air. His mastery of the sword is unmatched by no other! ...Except for Marth, apparently. ...And your friend there, who beat Marth." Basilio scratched his head.

"Call me Demo."

"Right! Demo. Remind me to get you a drink next time I see you. Together, we can be a single pair of eyes!"

Lissa was staring at the newcomer. "Are you kidding? He looks really strong himself! I mean… those arms…" She slowly reached out.

" _ **Away, woman!**_ " Lon'qu snapped.

Lissa hopped backwards with a yelp as if she were a dog who was just shouted at. Frederick calmly stepped in between her and Lon'qu without saying a word.

Basilio laughed. "Oh, I forgot to mention! He's got what the clerics call… uh… gyno… gynophobia! Yeah, something like that. It means he's afraid of women. But it won't matter when he's in battle. The only thing he can think about then is besting his enemies. If all of your healers are women, just make sure he can't see them when they heal him. Consider this my contribution to the troubles of Ylisse."

Chrom crossed his arms and looked at Lon'qu. "And you're alright with this?"

"...My role is to stab people. It doesn't matter who is commanding me. I have no objections." He replied.

"...Fair enough!"

* * *

The trip back to Ylisse had no sudden interruptions at all, so they arrived home the evening of the next day. As Chrom and the others reported to Emmeryn, Demo was in the back of the room enjoying a nice bottle of rum while he waited before Philia ran in, panicking.

"Your Grace! Milord! We've got trouble!" She said. Her voice wobbled a bit as she spoke, which was uncharacteristic of her.

"What is it, Felic- ...Philia?" Emmeryn asked calmly.

"Plegian soldiers were sighted within our southwest border! They've kidnapped the Duke's daughter!"

"Maribelle?!" Lissa exclaimed.

"Oh, I know that lass!" Demo called from his corner of the room, already getting a bit drunk. "She gave me a nice hat!"

"Sir DeGroot, it would be wise if you were to remain quiet for now." Frederick said sternly.

"Ooh, do you only talk when yer angry at me? 'Cause that's what it seems like!"

Philia continued with her report. "There's more! King Gangrel claims that it was HER who invaded, not them! He's demanding payment in exchange for her safe return!"

"Holding one of our own for ransom?" Chrom frowned. "That's a new low. I swear, if given the chance I'd run a sword right through him…"

"Remain calm, my dear brother." Emmeryn said. "We cannot afford to start another war, no matter how much Plegia is asking for one. If we give them the war they want, they win. No matter the outcome." She looked down at the ground and sighed. "...I will offer King Gangrel parley."

"Emm…" Lissa had a worried expression.

"Which would you rather have, Lissa?" She asked calmly, looking in her direction. "A war or a dead friend? If I were to not do this, that would be the only two options. I refuse both of them. If I am pushed into a situation where I need to choose between the lesser of two evils, I refuse those conditions and I refuse to even consider them." Emmeryn turned back to Philia. "I will offer parley. That is my final choice."

"...Then I'll go with you." Chrom said with a small smile. "Somebody needs to save you from your good intentions."

Lissa's worried expression faded. "...In that case, I'll go too. For you and for Maribelle!"

"...I guess I'll go, too." Demo called once again, still in his corner. "The lass gave me a hat. Fer free. It's the least a cyclops can do fer his biclops friend."

* * *

They had all arrived at the Plegian border to find King Gangrel and his companion Aversa standing atop a rock formation, looking down at Emmeryn and the others. Chrom, Lissa, Demo and Frederick all stood behind the Exalt, prepared for the worst.

"Well, if it isn't the Exalt in her full glory!" The Mad King said with a wicked grin. "I wasn't expecting for you to actually arrive! Must I avert my eyes so that I don't tarnish your radiance?"

Emmeryn's expression was neutral. "King Gangrel. I've come to speak of the incident that happened on the border. Would you like to provide me with the truth of what happened here?"

Aversa stepped forward with a smirk. "Oh, I can tell you what happened."

Demo, who was standing next to Chrom, leaned over to the prince and whispered into his ear, "I really don't like these two already."

"I don't believe I have met you, milady. Would you care to share with me your name?" Emmeryn asked calmly.

"You can call me Aversa." She replied. "But that isn't important right now. What's important is what the one you call Maribelle has done." Aversa motioned to someone that they couldn't see, and soon Maribelle was pushed into sight with a soldier holding her arms behind her back.

"L-Let me go, you… you unwashed, inbred, good for nothing bandit!" Maribelle cried while trying to pull her arms free.

"This rather loud and annoying girl was seen trespassing within our borders." Aversa continued. "And when we attempted to guide her back to her home, she lashed out at us and attacked! Such a troublemaker, wouldn't you say?"

"You're lying, you wretched crone!" Maribelle shrieked. "YOU were the ones who attacked ME after crossing OUR borders! What I did was purely in self defense!"

Aversa sighed. "It's a pity that the Duke's own daughter is such an untruthful child, wouldn't you say?"

Gangrel cackled. "In fact, I have reason to believe she had intentions to spy on our innocent nation! Such an act would require an immense fee to be let off with no charges and repair our kingdom's relations, wouldn't you say Lady Emmeryn?"

"You and your men slaughtered an entire village!" Maribelle retorted, still attempting to break free of the soldier's grip. "Let the burnt buildings and bloodied corpses serve as my proof!"

Gangrel shrugged. "Hasn't Ylisse been having bandit problems as of late? Its truly unfortunate. Tonight, I will go to bed with a heavy heart as I weep for the innocent lives lost."

Maribelle growled in frustration."Lady Emmeryn, you can't-!"

Emmeryn calmly raised a hand. "It's alright, Maribelle. I believe you. Gangrel, I request that you release Maribelle at once. Surely we can sort things out without the need for a hostage situation?"

"Not even a 'sorry' has been said, yet you expect me to just hand her over? Why, there's nothing stopping me from killing her right now! I could just do that and be home in time for supper. I think they're serving steak tonight, with a side of Ylissean blood! Haha!" Gangrel laughed.

Chrom clutched his fist. "You black-hearted devil!"

"Ooh, looks like you still need to train your dog a bit more, Emmeryn! Might want to reel him in before his bark turns into a bite." He grinned. "Anyways, I suggest a trade. I'll return Miss MacGuffin here in one piece for… hm… the Fire Emblem, perhaps?"

"Ylisse's royal treasure?" Emmeryn frowned. "Why would you need such an item?"

"You know exactly why. The legend. The Fire Emblem is the key to having one's wishes realized! And there's nothing else I want more than what all Plegians want…"

"...And what is that, King Gangrel?"

"... **A gruesome end to Ylisse and it's inhabitants, of course!** _ **WHAT ELSE WOULD IT BE?!**_ "

There was a silence before Emmeryn responded. "...I cannot change the past, Gangrel. I know you and your people resent Ylisse for what my father did, but-"

"You speak of it like it's not a big deal! A crusade against our people? Thousands dead? And for what?! What reasoning did he have?! He named us heathens! You expect us to just treat that like it wasn't anything big?!" Gangrel ranted, almost foaming at the mouth.

"We are a kingdom of peace now, Gangrel!" Emmeryn exclaimed. "We are no longer the warmongering nation my father made it! We seek peace!"

"You're a nation of hypocrisy! ...I've had enough talk. I'll have my Fire Emblem… even if I have to pry it from your cold, dead hand!"

Suddenly, two Plegian soldiers approached the group, brandishing their weapons. Chrom quickly stepped in front of his sister and attacked one of them, incapacitating them almost immediately. "Step any closer and you'll suffer the same fate as this one!"

Gangrel grinned. "And now we have a war! SOLDIERS! KILL THEM ALL! GET ME THAT EMBLEM!" He quickly ran away from the battlefield as more Plegian soldiers arrived, having been hidden behind rocks and the like.

Aversa turned to Maribelle and smirked. "Are you really worth fighting a war over? I can't wait for the day in the history books where you're branded as the woman who let Ylisse fall."

Maribelle looked down defeated. "...This really is my fault, isn't it? ...If you're going to kill me, do it now."

Before Aversa could reply, a sudden burst of magic blew at the soldier holding Maribelle captive. A rather short boy ran up to her. "Maribelle, run!"

"What the-?! Ricken! What are you doing here?!"

The young mage smiled. "I'm here to save you, of course!"

Aversa laughed. "Is that your boyfriend? HA! He doesn't look a day over thirteen!"

Ricken, who we all know as extremely self conscious of his height, immediately shot another blast of magic at the woman, knocking her back a few meters. "Don't talk to me like I'm a child! I…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a razor. "...am a MAN!"

Aversa grunted. "...If I had my tome with me, you'd be dead. Good luck with the rest of the soldiers, though!" She followed Gangrel's example and quickly left the battlefield.

Chrom turned to Demo. "What's the plan?! ...Demo?

Demo had, once again, fallen asleep while standing. Somehow all of the yelling and chaos didn't wake him up. Chrom slapped the man across the face. "Ow! What the- oh. Are we doin' somethin' now?"

The prince nodded. "YES! Strategy is needed!"

"Now give me a minute, lad. I just woke up. Uhh…" He scanned the surroundings with his one good eye. "...you an' I'll go up the hill over there an' help those two out with the soldiers there. Lassie, Freddie, an' the new guy we got in Ferox'll head thataway past the hill an' take care o' that fort. Then we just… kick their arses. Then their captain's arse. That's the best I can come up with. ...Oh, an' yer older sis'll fall back an' hide somewhere safe."

Chrom nodded. "Right."

* * *

After a long battle that resulted in victory, they fell back within the Ylissean borders and regrouped there. Maribelle approached Lissa and Demo while Chrom spoke with Emmeryn.

"Maribelle!" Lissa hugged her friend. "You're not hurt, are you?!"

Maribelle grinned. "Nothing I couldn't return twofold, my dear."

Demo frowned. "Ya didn't hurt them at all, lass. Yer a healer."

Maribelle let go of Lissa and looked at Demo. "Oh, it's you. Sir DeGroot."

"Ya, I know. I'm a brute an' all o' that. I only helped ya since ya let me keep these clothes."

"I wasn't going to say any of that, actually." She replied. "But now that I know you only did what you did as payment for a kilt, I don't think I should even thank you."

Demo sighed. "...Alright, that and the fact that ya've done a lot fer an' old, grumpy scotsman like meself. Thanks fer that."

Maribelle's blank expression turned into a cocky smile. "That's more like it. I suppose you've earned my thanks. So… Mister DeGroot, I thank you kindly for your part in the rescue."

"Would ya stop callin' me that? Just call me Demo fer the love of…" He grumbled and walked off.

Meanwhile, Chrom was apologizing to his sister. "...Emm, I'm sorry. I acted before thinking. This is my fault."

"Peace, Chrom. King Gangrel is to blame. You only sought to protect me." She smiled softly.

Frederick then approached the two, holding his hands behind his back as always. "Milady, I suggest we head back to Ylisstol. The Mad King will be rallying his forces if they're not already on the move."

Emmeryn nodded. "It seems that another war is upon us. I pray that it will not be as bloody as the last."

* * *

Finally, after a long day of marching and dealing with the drama of a nation that he honestly didn't really care about, Demo once again had began drinking away at night within the Exalt's Palace. He decided to sit out in the courtyard to cool himself off when he found Prince Chrom standing there, pondering.

"Ay, lad!" Demo called out to him as he walked forward, stumbling a bit. "What're ya doin' out this late, an' without a drink no less?"

Chrom glanced over at Demo and sighed. "Oh, hello Demo. I was just thinking about-"

"Yeah, yeah, war an' all o' that. But ya know what gets me back into a cheerful spirit immediately?"

"Well I just have no idea what that could _possibly_ be, Demo!" Chrom replied, rather annoyed. "You know what, let me guess. Is it drinking?"

"No, actually."

"I knew it! ...wait, really?"

Demo nodded. "Usually when it's this late, one o' me buddies gets his guitar an' starts playin' songs at a campfire. Me mates an' I all sit around an' sing fer a bit to ease off the tension."

"...Huh. Maybe I should get a guitar and learn how to play." Chrom scratched his chin. "...Sorry for getting angry there. I'm just… stressing over Emmeryn. She's had to deal with so much in her life."

"...That Gangrel lad said yer father led a crusade against yer people, right?"

"Yes. It only ended a short 15 years ago, following my father's death. Why he even began such a crusade is lost on me, but… I think he learned of something dark about Plegia, according to the kinds of stuff I would hear him talk about from behind closed doors with the war council. He had learned that apparently the vessel to the Dark Dragon Grima had been born there, and the Grimleal intended to bring about the end of the world."

Demo blinked. "...I got none o' that."

Chrom shook his head. "Nevermind. You probably won't even remember this conversation. ...With that being said though, you're an excellent person to talk to."

The scotsman frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You won't remember anything I tell you, so you could act as a sort of therapeutic pet!" Chrom laughed. "...I'm just messing with you, by the way."

Demo processed this for a moment then began to laugh with Chrom. Their laughter was then interrupted by a new voice.

"Greetings, Sirs." The voice came from behind them, and was unmistakeable. They both turned around.

"Marth." Chrom greeted, a bit confused. "...How did you get in here?"

"The hole in the castle wall you left over by the maple grove." He replied, smirking.

"...Dammit. I thought I covered that up pretty well."

Demo crossed his arms. "What're you doin' here, lad? Come back fer round two? I hope I didn't cause any permanent damage, 'cause that duel was the most fun I've had since I've got here." He grinned.

Marth shook his head. "Sorry, but that's hardly the reason. Though I would like a rematch sometime in the future. I've come to warn you."

The prince raised an eyebrow. "Warn us?"

"Yes. The Exalt's life is in danger."

"What? That can't be right! She's guarded at all times!"

Marth looked down at the ground. "...What if… what if I told you I had seen the future? And in this future, Emmeryn is killed. Tonight."

"...Are you going mad?"

He sighed. "I knew you wouldn't believe me. So let me prove it to you." Marth drew his blade, causing Chrom to panic and hover his hand over the handle of his own. Marth than turned around towards some bushes. "I'm about to save your life. From him." Just then, an assassin leaped from the bushes towards Marth. He quickly countered by leaping into the air over him and cutting the assassin down with a slash down his back. "I trust that this proof will suffice?"

Chrom was wide eyed and nodded, a bit shaken. "...Yeah."

Another assassin came from the bushes, catching Marth off guard. He turned to parry the attack, but then slipped on the first assassin's blade that was laying on the ground. The second assassin slashed and cleaved the enigmatic man's mask in two, revealing that the he was, in fact, a she! Chrom quickly jumped forward and cut the second assassin across the stomach, leaving him dead on the floor.

"Ah, dammit!" Marth said, no longer using a deep voice.

Chrom turned and looked at her, surprised. "Wait… you're a woman?"

She nodded. "And evidently, quite the actress as well. I'm surprised you people didn't figure it out until just now."

Demo scratched his chin. "Wouldn't be the first time I thought a woman were a man. One o' me mates always wears this black mask, an… ya know what? Nevermind. Are there more o' these assassin's around here?"

That question was immediately answered by the sound of an explosion in the distance. The three then ran towards the source of the sound.

* * *

They grouped up outside of Emmeryn's bedroom with a few of the other Shepherds. "Alright, everyone! We need to figure out who's leading these assassins and take him out!" Chrom called out to everyone who had gathered.

"Frederick, you stay 'ere with Marth an' protect whatsherface!" Demo yelled. "Chrom, you go down that hall with that katana wieldin' bloke an' yer sister! I'll hunt down the lad who's commandin' these arseholes! Now get goin'!"

Chrom and Lon'qu ran down the west hallway and began to clear out that area, with Lissa following close behind. Frederick stood guard in front of the door to Emmeryn's room while she waited inside, and Demo ran down the east hallway towards another courtyard where the assassins seemed to be pouring in from. About halfway there, Eyelander began to react to something.

"What the…" He held the sword out in his hands, examining it. It began to glow a faint green. "...Landy? Ya finally awake? Ya've been quiet this whole time!"

"HEADSSS…" Eyelander whispered faintly. It then began coughing and hacking, then it cleared it's 'throat'. "Gah! Hey, Tav! Did ya f %king miss me?!"

"Now hang on there jus' a second, lad! This is a T rated story! Ya can't swear too much or else ya might raise it to an M!"

"Oh, right."

"Anyways, where have ya been, lad?! Ya've been quiet ever since we got here!"

"Sorry, man. Couldn't help it. I think it's something to do with magic or whatever." It replied. "What do I know? I'm just a cursed sword!"

"...And yer sure it wasn't jus' the author forgettin' aboot ya?"

"You're getting onto me about swearing and then you just turn around and shatter the fourth wall?"

"I already did that when I mentioned the rating!"

"...Fair enough. But whatever! Tav, I think I was dormant because I was separated from the type of magic that was used to curse me for too long. I mean, I'm pretty sure we're in a different universe and all of that. But that begs the question… what brought me back?"

Demo frowned. "...I dunno. Ya think more magic is at work? The kind you an' I know aboot?"

"Could be. ...What are we doing right now again?"

"...I forgot. No, wait! We're lookin' fer the lad who's leadin' the assassins!"

"Oooh, yeah! ...maybe this guy uses the kind of magic from our world?"

Demo blinked. "...Mother o' mercy… If this is goin' where I think it's goin'... WE GOTTA GET GOIN', LAD!"

* * *

Demo continued running towards the courtyard, cutting down enemies as he passed by them before they could even react. He finally made it out into the courtyard, and then he met the man who was responsible for the attack.

The man was only a little bit taller than him, and wore an all black cloak with a scarf that covered his mouth. On his head was the skull of some kind of goat, with a huge eyeball sitting in one of the sockets. In his hand, he held a wooden staff that had a sparkling green glow emanating from the end of it. He cackled as he sent forward another wave of assassins. "Remember, fools! I want the Emblem in my hands and the woman dead on the floor! MERASMUS DEMANDS IT!"

"Yes sir!" One of them said before darting inside.

Demo was shocked, but his shock quickly turned to anger. " **MERASMUS!** " He called out.

The wizard turned around and screamed. "YOU?! How the… I mean… So, it is YOU! My mortal enemy! Tavish DeGroot! I'm surprised to see you here! ...No, really, how are you not dead?!"

"That doesn't matter!" Demo barked. "Are you the reason I'm here in this god forsaken land out of a children's fantasy book?!"

"Yes, t'was I! MERASMUS! Who sent you to this realm! It's rather lovely, wouldn't you say?" Merasmus laughed.

"Why, then?! Why did ya put me here?! What's going on in Teufort?!"

Merasmus continued laughing. "Oh, nothing out of the ordinary. They've just replaced you, is all. With Robin. I'm sure you've heard the name before from a certain blue haired crossdresser. As for why… well, why ruin the surprise? You'll figure it out… assuming you live to see the end of this tale!"

"Damn you, Merasmus!" Demo growled.

"But enough talk, Demo. I take my leave! Mark my words, Tavish. This won't be the last time you see me!"

"NOW JUST WHERE DO YOU THINK YER GOIN', WIZARD?!" Demo screamed, causing Merasmus to yelp. " _ **We've got unfinished business, you and I! And by God, I'll see it settled!**_ " He charged forward and slashed at him, cutting Merasmus across the chest. The wizard shrieked in pain, then quickly hit Demo back with a blast of magic from his staff.

Merasmus reached into his pocket and pulled out the Bombinomicon. He lifted it into the air and began chanting. "Beesbus Barrasbus… BOMBINOMICON!"

"Oh yeah, les do this!" The book said in it's familiar mexican accent before spewing forth an array of bombs towards Demo, who began to circle the wizard to avoid being hit.

"Merasmus!" He yelled amidst the chaos. "I've still got yer nickel! GIVE ME BACK ME EYE!"

"NEVER!" The wizard shouted back. The flow of bombs had stopped, leaving Merasmus vulnerable for a split second, which was long enough for Demo. He got in close and bashed his knee into the wizard's crotch, causing him to drop everything and fall to the floor, writhing in pain. "Aaaghh…" He groaned, beginning to cough.

Demo spat on him. "I'm not lettin' ya out of this one alive, Wizard."

Merasmus weakly looked up at him. "...Even if you kill me here… I'll still come back! I'll always come back to haunt you, Demo! I'm over six thousand years old… death is only… a minor setback!"

"Either way, it's still satisfyin' ta kill ya." He grinned. "Welcome to the Dominatening!" Demo swung his sword down and sliced Merasmus' head clean off.


	8. No Thinking Allowed

**_(A/N): Merry Late Christmas and Happy New Year! Apologies for the sudden unannounced hiatus there. The holidays led to me having hardly any time to work on this, and the fact that after the said holidays I was given Bloodborne by my cousin certainly didn't help with my time management either. Either way though, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It's short but sweet. Hopefully. That's up to you guys to decide; that sweet part._**

* * *

Teufort - RED secret base

Time: 10:48 A.M.

Date: October 25th, 19XX

Robin sat in the waiting room of Medic's makeshift "hospital", which was more like a small barn behind the base. He was due for his Überheart transplant, a requirement for all mercenaries. As any sane human would, he was completely terrified of what could happen to him, as prior to leaving for the barn he overhead the Scout talking of the incident where Medic sealed a bird in his chest. Just then, Medic popped his head from behind the curtain that separated the two "rooms", his hands covered in blood.

"Err, just a moment meine freund. I still must clean up from zhe last operation." He said with a small chuckle.

"Uhh… okay…?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

Medic popped back into the operation area. Afterwards, the sound of many objects rustling around was heard, as well as a disgusting fleshy noise splatting against the floor. "Augh! ...no wait, it's still in good condition…" Medic was heard whispering to himself. The sound of a faucet was heard. "...Ha! Good as new. He'll never notice." The doctor cleared his throat, flipped a couple switches on a machine which whirred to life. Medic peeked out of the curtains once again. "Mister Robin, we are ready for you!"

Robin simply nodded while attempting to put on a friendly smile, but it was clear from his expression that he would rather hang out with Pyro for a day than go through with this operation. Medic, however, didn't care at all and pulled the tactician behind the curtain into the makeshift operating area. In the center of the room was a stretcher that was stained with blood, with a machine directly in front of it that was glowing a soft red color. Robin took off his coat and hung it on a conveniently placed coat rack and sat on the stretcher. He scanned the room to see a fridge, a small sink with blood in it, a few counter tops covered in beakers and surgical tools, and a marble bust of a man's head with a golden plaque that read "Do no harm".

"Now, Mister Robin, if you could lay flat on your back, zhat would be good. I vould also recommend you close your eyes and not open zhem until I say so. I do not vish for you to vomit mid procedure." Medic instructed while looking at a clipboard and adjusting his glasses. Robin could see that there wasn't actually anything on the clipboard aside from a bunch of scribbles that were meant to resemble doctor's writing. Perhaps the man simply wanted to look smart?

Robin nervously swallowed and nodded, laying his body down on the stretcher and staring directly at the strange machine that hovered ominously above him. Robin closed his eyes tight.

"Are you ready, Mister Robin?"

Robin shook his head. "Not one bit."

"Too bad!"

Robin heard the machine above him roar to life, followed by feeling a sharp pain across his chest. He then felt something that could only be described as a strange tickle on the inside of his chest, as well as a peculiar coldness as if the heat inside of his body was escaping. He peeked an eye open to see a massive cavity in his chest and the Medic digging around inside of him with his bare hands. Robin immediately fainted out of shock afterwards.

* * *

He awoke about an hour later to find that he was still in one piece, as well as the comforting sight that no operation ever took place. "...What just happened?"

Medic, who was staring at something in his hands, turned around to reveal a heart in his hands. "I did a transplant, of course! Your heart is a strange one, my weiß haired friend. It growled at me earlier vhile you vere asleep!"

"...that's… okay then…? You didn't leave anything inside me, did you?"

Medic shook his head. "Nothing other zhan zhe replacement heart. I zhink. I can open you again and chec-"

"I'm fine, thank you! I'm gonna… go take a shower or something. I feel dirty."

"Vait! Before you go, take a look at your heart!" He held it out towards Robin, causing him to gag.

"M-Medic, please don't."

Medic frowned. "I just vant you to see how fascinating your heart is! Look-"

Robin got up and grabbed his coat. "I gotta go to the bathroom!" He said before sprinting outside.

Medic sighed and examined Robin's heart, staring at the strange mark on it. It was identical to the mark on the back of Robin's hand. "Vhat an odd sight zhis is… Oh vell. I can probably sell it to zhe vizard or something." He tossed it behind himself, landing it perfectly in a bucket filled with water and ice.

* * *

Later on in the day, everyone was called into the resupply by the Spy, who had just received word of their next mission. He pulled down a map from the ceiling with a bunch of places marked and labeled in blue and red marker to signify which respective team occupied that area. "Now, listen up men! Our new objective is located at another of our top secret bases, codenamed PL Badwater." He pulled up the map screen to reveal an overhead perspective drawing of the map, labeled with each point and where RED and BLU start at. "Our objective is to defend the base from the attacking BLU team, as they plan to wheel in a mine cart loaded with a bomb that could potentially blow up the entire base. We're leaving as soon as this mission briefing is over. Any questions?"

Scout raised his hand. "Yo, I got one. How the hell did the BLU team manage to get the cart there without us noticing? And why are there already tracks that lead directly to the middle of the base? That's pretty freakin' stupid on our part if you ask me."

Spy frowned. "Scout, you-... wait a minute, that's actually a good question." He was silent for a moment. "...It doesn't matter. We're just mercenaries, and all we do is kill who we're told to kill and not ask questions."

"But didn't ya just ask us if we had questions?"

Spy smiled. "Oh, Scout. Please, go f#% yourself."

Robin then raised a hand himself. "Scout does make a good point, though. We wouldn't have to worry about this if there weren't tracks that led right into the heart of the establishment. You said that they were to wheel it in, correct?"

"This is true. Where are you going with this?"

Robin stood up and approached the chalkboard. "Well, if we were to get rid of the tracks leading to the center of the base while holding back the BLU offensive," He began, picking up the eraser and erasing a bit of the line representing BLU's route near the end of the tracks. "We could both prevent them from even being able to make it to their goal, as well as sabotage any future potential attacks. Assuming they even make it that far, they'll reach a standstill as they seem to be depending on the tracks that shouldn't even BE there in the first place. From what I've observed, there's literally no reason for the tracks to exist aside from give BLU a chance. Honestly, how have none of you realized this?"

The entire room fell silent. Engineer stood up and put a hand on Robin's shoulder. "You can have one of my PhDs." He said quietly before leaving the resupply.

Spy's cigarette fell out of his mouth as if he had just been told the meaning of life. "...I will get on the phone with Miss Pauling and tell her of your plan. Give me a moment." Spy left the resupply as well, leaving the rest of the team in awkward silence with Robin standing at the front of the room. The tactician merely shrugged.

* * *

About an hour passed. No news had been told to the team about the mission yet, so everyone simply assumed that it had been called off and went about their business. Soon, however, Spy approached Robin as he read a book in his room, which was once Demo's. "Robin. I've been informed by Miss Pauling that the Administrator would like to meet you."

He lowered his book and looked up at Spy. "Me? Why?"

"That's for you to know and me to not ponder. I wasn't allowed to know. You must go to Teufort and await in front of the library. A car painted solid black will stop in front of the library. That is your ride. ...So I'm told." Spy turned around and began to leave, but stopped in the doorway. "...If I were you, I'd advise caution." He then shut the door behind himself, leaving Robin to question what was going on.

Spy entered his office and opened a file cabinet drawer filled with files on each of the classes, including Robin. He pulled out Robin's file, and slammed a stamp on it. It said in bold letters and red ink…

 **TERMINATED**

* * *

After a quick bus ride to Teufort, Robin eventually found his way to the Teufort Library and waited, as instructed. Sure enough, a pitch black vehicle pulled up in front of the library, almost beckoning him to enter. He slowly approached the vehicle and got in the back seat, which was separated from the front by a solid wall. There were no windows in the back seat either, so he had no idea where he was being taken. What felt like hours passed until the engine of the vehicle finally switched off, and the door was opened.

"Hey there. You're Robin, right? I mean, I hope so. Nobody else would've gotten in a strange black car for no reason." The woman who opened the door said. "I'm Miss Pauling. ...Or just Pauling. Pleased to meet you. Or something."

Robin got out of the vehicle and scanned the surrounding environment. They had parked in the bottom of a canyon, having stopped in front of a chain link fence with plenty of "Do Not Enter" signs on it. "...Uh… quite the welcoming place you've brought me to."

"Just ignore the signs." She said, opening a chain link door on the fence. "Come on." Pauling entered the fenced off area, with Robin following not too far behind. After passing through a boarded off cave guarded by three guard dogs, a room full of men in trenchcoats, and about 15 comic book pages worth of server rooms, the two eventually arrived in a room lined wall to wall with TV screens. The Administrator sat in a rather large chair facing the biggest screen in the room, which was directly opposite of the entrance. The screens showed security camera footage of both RED and BLU's Teufort bases, with the biggest screen showing an overhead view of the entire area. The Administrator turned around in her chair, taking a puff from a cigarette. "Hello, Robin." She said in a raspy voice.

'Hello, uh…"

She held up a hand, silencing him. "If you want a name, you're not getting it. Top secret information. Just call me Ma'am."

"...Nice to meet you, Ma'am."

"Likewise." She looked at her nails, almost as if she were bored with the conversation.

"...Erm… May I ask why I've been summoned here?"

The Administrator nodded. "Oh, right. I almost forgot. You're here because you're asking too many questions."

"...What's that supposed to mean?"

She sighed. "Miss Pauling, would you care to explain?"

Miss Pauling turned to Robin. "Mercenaries aren't meant to question why things are like the way they are. They're meant to do things one way and one way only: shoot first and ask questions never. In this specific instance, you questioned why there were even tracks leading to the center of Badwater Basin in the first place."

"...You mean to tell me that you want to give the enemy a chance?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. Robin, you're missing the point." The Administrator said. "We're not on your side. We're on _both_ sides. We're controlling the battles from this very room. We are the ones who decide the outcomes of each battle. Not you or anyone else."

Robin was dumbfounded. "...So… this is all an inside job? Why? Why are you doing this?"

The Administrator chuckled. "Isn't it obvious? Money. Specifically Australium. But you wouldn't know anything about Australium. You haven't even a part of a team for a week."

"...Why show me this, then? Why bring me here and tell me all of this? All that I've been led to believe is just being whisked away from me only after a day of first learning it, and I demand to know why you're telling me this!"

Her chuckle grew to a cackle. "Because if I hadn't told you, you would've eventually figured it out for yourself! This war… it's just a game. And I'm the one pulling the strings. Miss Pauling, if you would do me the honors."

Miss Pauling nodded. Suddenly, Robin heard the click of a gun and the feeling of it's barrel being pushed against the back of his head. "No hard feelings, Mr. Robin. If you hadn't began to think about what was going on, you and I might've been good friends."

A gunshot echoed throughout the room.


	9. Falling from Grace

Demo stood over the decapitated corpse of Merasmus, panting after the short, yet exhausting duel.

"Ha… Haha! Take that, ye ol'... wizard! Ya hardly put up a fight!" He exclaimed, laughing. He had finally defeated the man who had ruined his life!

" _ **FOOL!**_ " Merasmus' head shouted, causing Demo to shriek in terror. "Did you really think I would go down this easily?! I'm already dead, remember?! Your idiot friend Soldier burned my _real_ body when I became a spirit*! I am no longer shackled to a mortal body, and thus your puny Eyelander is useless!" (*See _**Doom-Mates**_ , page fourteen)

Eyelander gasped. "Now, that's just a horrible thing to say."

Before Demo could respond to any of this, the sound of approaching Ylissean soldiers was heard coming from the entrances to the courtyard. "I'd love to stay and chat, my dear Tavish, but I must take my leave! **Farewell, mortals!** " Just then, Merasmus' body vanished in a cloud of green smoke, leaving behind only the Bombinomicon.

Chrom rushed out into the courtyard with Lissa and Frederick. "Demo, are you alright? We've taken care of the rest of the assassins."

Demo nodded. "Aye, I'm good. The lad who was leadin' them is gone. I couldn't kill him, though."

Chrom frowned. "Did you get his name or any other useful information?"

"Merasmus. I know the man personally. He's the reason I'm a damned cyclops. Him and this book right here." Demo crouched down and picked up the Bombinomicon, staring right into its beady red eyes.

"Ay, it was your fault for deciding to open me, amigo!"

"...Did… Did that book just talk?" Lissa asked, raising an eyebrow. The Bombinomicon flew out of Demo's hands and floated right into her face.

"You know it, señorita!" It then flipped around back to Demo. "Thanks for taking care of that wizard! Oh, and sorry about taking your eye. I can't do anything about giving it back. It's the wizard's property now. But don't worry! I'm sure you'll get it back eventually! You just gotta kick his butt a lot more, you know? Haha!"

"He _can't_ kick the wizard's butt if I can't do my job properly since he isn't a mortal!" Eyelander replied. "I absorb souls of those I decapitate, but only if they're, you know… **alive**."

The sword and the book began to argue with each other. Demo slowly glanced over at Chrom before simply shrugging and then stabbing Eyelander into the dirt so it could stand on it's own. They all went back inside, leaving Eyelander and the Bombinomicon alone to bicker.

* * *

After explaining to the others that no, not every object in Demo's world can talk, they all returned to the throne room of the castle where Emmeryn and Philia were gathered. "Thank the gods your safe, Emm." Chrom said with a sigh of relief. "The attackers have been successfully driven away, thanks to some help from Marth."

Emmeryn tilted her head. "...Marth? As in the Hero-King?"

Chrom shook his head. "No, merely a woman who shares his name. You may not have met her amidst all of the chaos, but she warned Demo and I of a surprise attack. ...Even though that warning came mere minutes before the attack did. ...On that note, where is she? Have you seen her, Demo?"

He shook his head. "Can't say that I have. I was too busy fightin' a wizard."

"...Would it be too much to ask for you to go look for her?"

Demo narrowed his eyes. "Don't worry, lad. I know when someone is droppin' hints they don't want me around." He turned and left the room, grumbling a bit.

* * *

Marth entered the castle courtyard, looking back at the castle as she made her way to her secret entrance. The melancholy aura of the scene, however, was ruined by the fact that Eyelander and the Bombinomicon were still at it.

"I'm telling you, it'll never work!"

"Trust me, amigo! If the wizard gets put into a mortal body, you can kill him!"

"But he's already dead!"

"Listen, I'm an expert in curses! I've read about yours and all you need to do to be able to absorb his soul is-"

" **HEY!** " Marth shouted at the two. "Could you _please_ shut up?!"

The two objects were quiet for a second before resuming their argument in a whisper.

Just then, Demo entered the courtyard. "Oi, blueberry!" He called at her before approaching. "Chrom wants ya to hang out for a minute to congratulate ya or whatever."

Marth turned to the scotsman and shook her head."I'm afraid I can't do that. I've gotten what I've came here for. Emmeryn being alive."

"...Ya sure? Sounds like he's willin' to pay ya a bunch of money. If I were you, I'd take it."

"Believe me, Tavish. I greatly appreciate the offer. But I simply can't."

He frowned. "Why not?'

She sighed. "I can't tell you that. I've already overstayed my welcome. Any longer and things may begin to fall apart all over again. I need to go."

"...Whatever ya want, lass. I won't force ya."

Marth smiled. "Before I leave, though… I want to thank you. Despite all of the possible disastrous effects of you being here… you've somehow managed to keep the timeline the same. But from here on out, the future is unclear. Just promise me you'll do your best to keep everyone safe, alright? Especially Chrom."

Demo laughed. "What, do ya have the hots for him er somethin'?"

Her expression became that of complete disgust. "Oh, _**gods**_ no. Let's not go there at all. Just don't get anyone killed, alright?"

He nodded. "Aye. I swear on me oath as a mercenary."

"Good. Oh, and by the way… I don't see any harm in telling you my real name. I'm Lucina."

"That's a pretty name." Chrom's voice came from off to the side.

Lucina's skin went pale. "Y-You heard nothing! I'm leaving now!" She said before quickly sprinting off to her secret entrance. Chrom approached Demo and laughed.

"I wonder what her problem is. Lucina… funny, I was actually considering that as a name if I ever had a daughter." Chrom remarked.

Demo shrugged. "Maybe you can name yer first daughter after her as a reward?"

"...That might not be a bad idea, actually. I'll have to write that down somewhere."

* * *

They returned to the throne room where they then began to discuss their next course of action. Philia was speaking with Emmeryn, attempting to convince her to flee to Ferox.

"Milady, it clearly isn't safe for you here. If assassin's can pull a surprise attack this easily, then there's no telling when it can happen again."

"And leave my people without a leader? I can't do that, Philia. They need me now more than ever, especially now that Plegia has declared war. Soldiers are risking their lives to protect this kingdom, and if I were to leave now, it would impact their morale greatly."

"...What about the eastern palace?" Chrom suggested. "If nothing else, please do this for us."

Emmeryn thought for a moment. "...I suppose that will be fine."

"Thank you, Emm. I mean it. We'll escort you there as soon as dawn breaks."

* * *

The escort mission had been going smoothly for a while until they had arrived at Breakneck Pass, when they were attacked by a band of Plegian soldiers. The battle was hardly a lengthy one, however, as the Plegian warriors were nothing compared to the skill of Chrom's soldiers. Especially Demo, because the Eyelander is pretty overpowered. I'm not even kidding. Have you guys ever used that thing on DeGroot Keep?

" _ **CAPTAIN PHILIA! PRINCE CHROM!**_ " A woman's voice shrieked in the distance from behind them. In the distance, they could see a lone pegasus knight flying as fast as she possibly could, with both the pegasus and the rider herself looking quite exhausted.

"...My gods, is that… Cordelia?!" Philia exclaimed.

"Who?" Demo raised an eyebrow.

"One of my knights who was station on the border. But if she's here, then…"

Philia's worst fears proved to be true as Cordelia landed, looking quite injured. Cordelia was covered head to toe in cuts and bruises, and her pegasus even had an arrow stuck in it's side. She dismounted her pegasus and limped forward, falling onto her knees just before reaching Emmeryn. "...Y-Your Grace…" She coughed. "R-Run. There's more coming, not even… half a day's march behind us…"

"Gods, what happened?!" Chrom asked, quickly pulling her back up to her feet.

"Th-Thank you, Lord Chrom. The border… it's no longer secure. Gangrel himself led his might against us. I would be dead if the others didn't insist that I run away… oh gods… I can still hear the screams…" She sniffled.

Chrom grit his teeth together. "That… that bastard…"

"They were my family... " Cordelia began to sob, leaning into Chrom's chest.

The prince awkwardly pat the pegasus knight on the back before gently pushing her away and turning to Emmeryn. "Now what, Emmeryn?"

"...I need to return to the capital."

Demo looked dumbfounded. "...Lady, I can tell you now that that's a horrible idea. I know from experience that goin' directly into the enemy's territory means that you'll either get yer arse blown off or yer face blown off. There's no alternative."

"I trust your judgement, Tavish." Emmeryn began. "But if the people are to discover that I was running away as the city gets stormed… they would panic. Riot. It would lead to more needless death. I must go back."

"Emm, no!" Lissa said, on the verge of tears. "You can't do this! We need you!"

She simply smiled. "This isn't goodbye, dear sister. Please, don't cry. Chrom, I'm entrusting you with this." Emmeryn handed Chrom a giant golden emblem.

"...The Fire Emblem?"

"It's safer in your hands than it is in my own. Take care of it for me while I'm gone."

"...This is a horrible idea." Chrom said, frowning.

Pretty much everyone else agreed.

"Everyone, please. Trust me. Once again, this isn't goodbye. Take the Emblem to Ferox. Have a safe journey."

* * *

After arriving at Ferox, Chrom had received grim news.

"Ylisstol has fallen," Basilio said. "The Plegians have taken Emmeryn prisoner and plan to execute her tomorrow at noon. It's extremely clear that this is a trap."

"I don't give a damn! Gangrel is going to kill my sister, and I intend on stopping that! Are you intending that we simply sit here and do nothing?!"

"He didn't say that. All we're saying is that maybe we should think before acting." Said Flavia. "In other words…" She turned to Demo, who was unsurprisingly having a drink to calm his nerves. "...We need Tavish here to think up a plan before he gets too drunk."

"Oi, my plans only get better the more drunk I am!" He argued. "...this tastes like cat pee."

Chrom walked over to Demo. "Listen up, Demo. You'd better put that bottle back where it came from, or so help me…"

He blinked. "...Are ya threatenin'' me, mate?"

"I just need you to be able to think straight. Thousands of lives are at risk right now. Emmeryn might die."

Demo stared off at nothing for a second, recalling Lucina's words. ' _Just promise me you'll do your best to keep everyone safe, alright?'_

"...Aye. I'll do it." He threw the bottle off to the side.

"Thank you, Demo. Honestly."

* * *

And so, with the intelligence given to him by the Feroxian scouts, Tavish Finnegan DeGroot worked far into the night to craft a plan that put the rest of his plans to shame. He had a perfect aerial diagram of what the Plegian Palace looked like, which let him plan for an offensive so daring that a daredevil named Darren wouldn't dare to dare this daring dare. He had to, after all. Even as a drunken outcast, he knew that a promise was a promise, even if it was with a complete stranger. On top of that, he knew that if Emmeryn were to die, nearly everyone would be heartbroken. He couldn't let that happen. He just couldn't. It was this night that Tavish had finally realized something. He had the power to change the lives of so many people. After living a life of killing for no reason other than money, he finally found a purpose for his skills. Maybe ending up in Ylisse was a blessing. After all, he had almost nothing in Teufort. Nothing except his band of brothers. Nothing except for Team Fortress. Until he could see them again, however, Ylisse was his new home. He was no longer just "Demo". He was Tavish Finnegan DeGroot.

A knock on his door was heard. Demo glanced out the window to see nothing but a wall of pitch black. Curious as to who it could possibly be, he got up and opened the door. "...Maribelle? Shouldn't ya be asleep er somethin'?"

"Hello, Tavish." She said with a smile. She held a basket with a cover over it in her hands. "While sleep is a priority, the well-being of friends is an even bigger priority. I heard that you had been in here ever since Chrom asked you to figure out a plan to save Lady Emmeryn."

"Aye, that I have. What are you doin' here, then?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm simply checking on you. Do you need anything? Food? A drink?"

"...I guess I could go fer some food…"

"I was hoping you'd say that!" She handed him the basket. "I just so happen to have some spare food here-"

"Oh, don't even pull that kinda shite. Yer a grown woman, not some schoolgirl." He took the box. "Thanks fer this. Now go to sleep." Tavish shut the door in her face.

"...Goodnight, Tavish."

"Aye."

* * *

After encountering and recruiting an old mercenary that remind Demo of Heavy and a 1000 year old woman in a 10 year old girl's body who was also a dragon in a battle that totally wasn't there just for filler, Chrom's group approached the Plegian palace in the middle of the desert. They could hear the cheering of a massive crowd within the walls as Gangrel addressed them.

"Good citizens of Plegia! Today, we make HISTORY! When the sun reaches it's peak in the sky… We will finally have our revenge against the Ylisseans! Their Exalt is with us now, ready to meet her death!" Gangrel roared as the spectators cheered.

"Demo, we don't have much time. Let us know when to strike."

He nodded. "Trust me, lad. You'll hear the signal. Flavia, get into position! Everyone else, be ready to charge." Demo ran off towards a rock that pointed upwards in the direction of the palace, with a rather strange looking instrument strapped on his back. A few minutes passed until the harsh beams of the sun were coming from directly above.

"It's high noon…" Chrom whispered.

"...It's time, everyone! Good people of Plegia… Of our kingdom that's been so wrongfully punished time and time again… We will finally have JUSTICE! EXECUTIONER! If you would please…" The crowd fell quiet. And then…

Music began to play from outside the palace walls. An unfamiliar sounding kind of music. It caused everyone to stop for a moment and listen, including the executioner. It sounded… horrible.

"Gods, _**who is playing those awful sounds?!**_ " Gangrel called out. " _ **It sounds like a dying whale! SOMEONE, MAKE IT STOP!**_ "

The source of the music was none other than Demo, as he played some bagpipes that he had found at a merchant's shop a few days ago. During the abhorrent sounding solo, Flavia threw an axe at the executioner, causing him to fall off of the platform.

Chrom and his men all charged in from the side, beginning to make their way around the perimeter of the castle walls and into the courtyard from the front gate. Meanwhile, Demo stopped his pipe playing and used the rocks he put himself next to as a ramp to charge up and leap to the top of the walls to take care of the archers. The offensive was going especially well, as not only was the attack not what Gangrel was expecting, but the Ylisseans even gained two allies; a priest and a turncoat mage. It wasn't long before they had broken into the courtyard and routed the enemy.

"It's over, Gangrel! You've lost!" Chrom shouted at the Mad King. A swarm of Ylissean pegasus knights led by Philia flew over the walls, heading towards Emmeryn.

Gangrel grinned. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, Prince! I still have my archers!"

Demo laughed. "Didn't ya notice me slaughterin' them up there? Face it, ya crazy lad! The score is one to zero!"

"You have absolutely no idea how wrong you kids are." Suddenly, a group of Risen archers appeared out of nowhere, bows in hand and quivers full. As quick as they appeared, they let loose a barrage of arrows that downed every single pegasus knight overhead, including Philia.

"What the-?! No! Nobody ever told me that he could do that!" Demo yelled.

Gangrel cackled. "I can't believe an army of corpses just appeared out of nowhere! I wonder who is responsible for such a thing? Ahh, it doesn't matter. What matters is the Fire Emblem. If you lay down your weapons and give it to me, I might spare your sister. If not… Well, there isn't much left to describe, is there?"

"Gods, no!" Chrom growled. "I'll… I'll kill you!"

"Then try it and see where that gets you! So what'll it be, then? That useless trinket of yours or your sister's life?"

"I…" Chrom went quiet.

* * *

"Enough!" Cried Emmeryn, silencing them. "...Chrom. Lissa. And… all of you. Know that I loved you. Remember… that this was my choice." She said before beginning her speech. "Plegians! I ask that you hear the truth of my words! War will win you nothing but sadness and pain, both inside your borders and out. Free yourselves from this hatred! From this cycle of pain and vengeance. Do what you must... As I will do. See now that one selfless act has the power to change the world!"

She slowly stepped forward, looking down at all of those who had come to save her. Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, Tavish… and a few faces she had yet to meet. ' _No reaction… Was I wrong, then?'_ She closed her eyes. ' _...Chrom. This is some torch I'm passing you.'_ Emmeryn took a deep breath and fell forward, off of the platform.

' _Chrom... Don't cry for me. I know you never meant for any of this to happen. Just remember that I loved you. Ylisse needs you. ...And Tavish… Take care of Chrom and Lissa for me.'_

These were the last thoughts that passed through Emmeryn's mind.


	10. Bidh mi 'gad fhaicinn

_**(A/N): First off, I am so sorry this one took so long to come out. The stars aligned to make this take as long as possible to come out. I mean, for those of you who might have seen the announcement Zorana put out, you'd know that this is a day late! But hey, at least the upload rate is more consistent than TF Comics' upload speed. Oh, and by the way, we now have an official tumblr! (**_ _**) There isn't much there as of right now, but expect things like announcements and more of those little comic things to go with them. Now, hopefully now that this one has finally been pushed out, Chapter 11 won't take until July to release. Please, enjoy, and feel free to yell at me in the reviews about how the upload rate for this story is absolute garbage to let off some steam!**_

* * *

In a dark and unknown location, a certain magician is speaking with his newfound god about the events that have recently unfolded within the world.

"Lord Grima," Merasmus said, bowing down to the silhouette surrounded by purple fire, "Lady Emmeryn lies dead, just as you have predicted. It looks like our plans have yet to be ruined after all!"

"Indeed, Merasmus." Grima replied with a sly grin. "After all, time does prefer to flow it's original course. Despite the meddling with the timeline that you, Validar, and that blasted Naga have caused, chronology has proven to reign supreme. Ah, but speaking of Validar, how is my old servant? Keeping well in… 'Teufort', is it?"

Merasmus nodded. "I actually just got off the inter-dimensional phone with him not too long ago. He claims that he's doing well, save for the Russian AND Chinese Mafias mistaking him for me. Apparently he knows how to take care of them much more efficiently than I do."

"...Very little of what you just said made sense to me. But no matter. The next phase of our plan has come." Grima let out a sinister laugh, followed by Merasmus joining in for some sinister laughing of his own. They kept trying to laugh louder than each other until finally Merasmus started to have a coughing fit. Once he was done hacking like a dying mule, he quickly regained his composure.

"Ahem. What is the next phase, Lord Grima?"

Grima turned and looked off at nothing in particular. "Gangrel is no longer useful to us. He is going to be killed soon, in a battle led by your friend Tavish and Prince Chrom."

"Oooh! Let me guess! Take them by surprise and kill the prince when he least expects it?!" Merasmus exclaimed like a little kid.

"That's an excellent idea, Merasmus… If you would like to be slaughtered immediately by the forces of Ylisse."

"...Oh. So… no total annihilation?"

Grima sighed and shook his head. "No. Not yet. ...Let this battle happen. Let Gangrel die, and let Chrom gain his victory. This will leave Plegia in a state of chaos, with no ruler and no clear heir to the throne. That… is where YOU come in."

"...wait, what?"

"You are to usurp the throne and become the next king of Plegia. And, for the next two years, we will begin our preparations for the final steps to bring me back to my true form."

"...You want… _me_ … to become a king? Merasmus the Magician… a _king?_ " He asked, his voice shaking from either fear, excitement, or both.

"Exactly. In the original timeline, it was Validar who took Gangrel's place. But… well, he isn't really here at the moment, and considering the great lengths you both went through to just switch places, let alone your rival's and my counterpart… There isn't much of a choice."

"Never fear, Lord Grima, for you see… it is _I!_ _ **MERASMUS THE MAGNIFICENT! MERASMUS THE MYSTERIOUS! MERASMUS… THE-**_ "

"Shut up."

"Y-Yes, Lord Grima."

Grima was silent for a moment before looking back at Merasmus. "...Have you felt it?"

"Hm?"

"...It feels like the world has… shifted in a way. As if it's hanging on a single thread that's threatening to break at any moment."

"...No, I'm afraid I haven't felt this."

"I know what it is. The wrath of time. Too much has changed. Merasmus, it is destined that I return to my original form and rule over this world. Time demands it. The meddling that we've caused to the fabric of reality has not been without any damages. If you are to fail… Time will collapse."

Merasmus blinked. "...Erm…"

Grima shook his head. "...Enough of that. Head to Plegia. Aversa will guide you on the correct path. Do not fail me."

"Yes, Lord Grima!" Merasmus turned and left the area.

* * *

After the failed rescue attempt, the Shepherds fled Plegia and returned to Regna Ferox, where they began to plan their next move. ...Or, at least they WOULD be planning if they weren't too busy being distraught over the death of the most beloved person in Ylisse. There were four different types of grief going on. The silent, who simply stood there with a blank expression, as if they had been shut down; the crying, who are… well, _crying_ ; the nihilistic, who had basically went 'Welp, the Exalt is dead. There's no point to anything I do anymore,'; and lastly, the angry. **And by God, Tavish was angry.**

There he was, spitting out various swears and insults at himself and the poor training dummy in front of him, saying things that would change this story's rating from T to M, as well as cutting it up with the Eyelander and doing things like gripping it by the blade and hitting the dummy with the handle like an impromptu club, and even ditching the sword to beat it up with his bare hands. Yeah, Tavish was _not_ happy. However, this pure, unbridled rage was the exact motivation that he needed to get not just him, but everyone back in business.

Tavish put Eyelander back in its sheath and looked back at everyone else, who were all gathered at a table with a map on it but none of them were speaking. Lissa was sobbing while Frederick awkwardly patted her shoulder to comfort her, and Chrom was just staring. Tavish grit his teeth and stomped over to the table, slamming his hands on it so hard that everything on it bounced up into the air about two inches.

" _ **HOW CAN YOU ALL JUST BE SITTIN' HERE GATHERIN' DUST LIKE A BUNCH OF DAMNED IDIOTS?!**_ " He screamed, immediately getting everyone's attention. "Every damn moment we sit 'ere, crying or thinkin' about wot we could've done differently is a moment wasted! If anythin' _**I**_ should be the one cryin' since everythin' that happened was my idea! But ye don't see me cryin' do yeh?!" Everyone remained silent. "I understand why yer all like this! But now isn't the damn time to be sad! Now is the time to get up off of ye arses and get revenge on that demon of a man that caused all of this!"

"Demo…" Chrom began.

Tavish pointed a finger at Chrom. "Don't call me Demo anymore. Call me Tavish. I'm not abidin' any more damn codenames."

"Tavish. You can clearly see that none of us are in the condition to fight. We may have no physical injuries, but… the pain of losing Emmeryn is too much for any of us to bare."

Tavish frowned. "Well, ye forced me hand." He climbed up on top of the table and began to speak. "I don't claim to be a motivational speaker, not at all, but its aboot time I try it. If ye folks didn't realize, they didn't kill Emmeryn! She killed herself! Why would she do that?! Because she wanted to go out on her own accord! She wanted to give us a chance to get out of there with the whatchamacallit! The shield lookin' thing, I dunno… But by God, she did it for us! And there isn't a damn thing more noble than a sacrifice like that! We can't just let this go to waste! Now is the time to act! We can still win this! All we need to do is put Gangrel's head on a pike! Who's with me?!"

And just like that, the mood changed immediately. Everyone had the look of hope in their eyes after hearing what Tavish had to say. He jumped down off the table and rose a fist in the air triumphantly.

"...Alright. What's the plan, Tav?" Chrom said, a small smile forming on his face.

"Two key points. Full frontal assault… and a few of these." Tavish unhooked the pill shaped objects that had been strapped to his vest since day one and set them on the table. "Bombs. Normally they're shot from a grenade launcher… er, a small cannon, but I can rig 'em up to be detonated, as well as much more effective. I just need some steel, explosive powder, and definitely some copper. Normally, we'd get demolished if we were to run right in, but a few o' these and we're in the clear. Closest thing to stickies I got…" He muttered to himself.

"I will assemble the necessary materials, then." Frederick said before exiting.

"Are you sure about that, Tav?" Chrom asked, raising an eyebrow. "Messing with explosives like that can be dangerous. You might lose a limb or two."

Tavish just laughed. "I'll be fine. I've done this before. Besides, that's what the vest is for."

"Whatever you say. I presume we're leaving tomorrow?"

"Aye, we sure are."

* * *

Tavish knew it was coming, yet still flinched when he heard it. A knock on his door late at night. 'Who could it _possibly_ be?' He thought sarcastically to himself.

"Hey, Demo, it's your girlfriend." Eyelander laughed from off to the side, where it was propped up on a wall.

"Shut up and be glad I didn't craft ye into scrap." Tavish got up, walked over to the door and swung it open. "What the hell do you want this time, Mari- oh. Yer not Maribelle."

"You're right, I'm not." It was Lucina. "...I guess I was wrong the last time we met, then. Emmeryn wasn't safe."

Tavish was quiet. "...Aye. She wasn't. I tried savin' her, I did. But…"

"I know. I was there, watching."

"...Could I have done anythin' aboot it?"

She shook her head. "I… don't believe so. The future I have seen is once again on track to becoming a reality. It seems that… it is unavoidable. The Fell Dragon is going to return eventually, no matter what we do to stop that from happening."

He frowned. "Ya know, if you could drop the whole 'mysterious prophet' act and tell me what the hell is going on or how you know all of this stuff… that'd be great."

"I have my reasons, DeGroot. As I'm sure you have your reasons as to why you like explosives so much."

"Oi, it's a family business!"

"I guess I could say the same about my endeavors."

He crossed his arms. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It's… complicated."

Tavish narrowed his eye at her, studying her. It was then when he had noticed something he hadn't before. There was a mark on one of her eyes; the same mark on Chrom and Emmeryn's skin.

"...Wait a second. Doesn't that thing on yer eye mean yer a noble?"

She immediately covered her eye with her hands. "You saw nothing!"

His frown turned into a grin. "...I see what's goin' on here. You're a dishonored noble! Estranged and whatnot! Exiled! Kicked out! What did ya do? Share a bed with a knight? Or did ye just run off?"

"I…" She began to sweat nervously. "I-I gotta go!"

"I'm on the right track, aren't I?!"

'Just go with it, Lucina!' She told herself. "...y-yes. I was… uhh… exiled. A long time ago."

"Haha, I- ...wait, that doesn't make sense. Chrom didn't recognize you when he saw ye without the mask…"

"J-Just forget what you saw and let me leave in peace!"

"Alright, I understand. It was just simple curiosity. Now, if you don't mind, I have bombs to modify." He shut the door.

She let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank Naga…"

"You have the brand?!" A new voice came from the side. This time it actually WAS Maribelle, who had happened to come by and listen in on the last parts of the conversation. In response to this, Lucina shrieked loudly out of panic and ran faster than a speeding bullet down the hall and out of sight.

"...What in the world is going on?" Maribelle sighed.

* * *

The Shepherds marched onto the border wastes, which were covered in the remnants of fighting. Multiple forts were scattered about the field, which no doubt housed Plegian reinforcements from within them. Gangrel stood triumphantly out in the open and called to his foes.

"Welcome, my Ylissean friends! Was the death of Emmeryn not enough? Do you all wish to see even more of your royal family slaughtered? Well, you certainly came to the right place to witness such a thing!"

"Enough talk, Gangrel!" Chrom replied with a fierce tone. "Only one of us will be walking this earth by the end of today! Today is the day I kill you or die trying!"

"Ahahaha! Oh, majestic! A warrior is a warrior, even as a prince… But, alas, not too fast! We'll have plenty of time to deal with that later. SOLDIERS! CRUSH THEM!"

"GANGREL, YOU DAMN COWARD! COME OUT AND FACE ME!" Chrom roared with a fire in his eyes. "Tav, you're with me! Everyone else, hold back the assault! Don't be afraid to use Tav's bombs!"

Chrom and Tavish made their way to Gangrel's position who, upon seeing them up close, yelped in surprise. "Ack! I didn't expect you to make it here this quickly, Prince! ...Who's the guy next to you? I don't think I've ever gotten his name…"

"And ye won't get it now." Tavish replied coldly.

"Ouch! Now that's just harsh!" Gangrel laughed. "Ah, it doesn't matter. You'll die, just the same! Either filled with stab wounds, arrows, or electricity. Whichever comes first." He pointed his Levin Sword at them. "Onto business, then?"

"Ye may be a 'Mad King', but I'm a pissed off Scotsman and that's much worse!"

Gangrel rolled his eyes. "Enough of the talking, more of the fighting! Gods, you people are insufferable!" He said before quickly jumping forward to attack Chrom. Chrom dodged just in time and countered with a quick slice with the Falchion which Gangrel parried, leaving Chrom wide open. Before he could attack once more, Tavish did like he did with the training dummy and grabbed Eyelander by the blade, smacking Gangrel across the face with the handle, dazing him. Chrom slashed Gangrel across the stomach, causing him to drop his weapon to clutch his torso in pain.

"Any last words, Gangrel?!" Chrom pointed his sword at the now bleeding Mad King.

"Be… behind you…"

Both Chrom and Tavish looked behind themselves, only to see nothing. "...There isn't anything ther- HEY!" When they turned back, they saw Gangrel running into one of the forts. The two chased after him with haste.

" _ **CLOSE THE GATES! DON'T LET EITHER OF THEM GET THROUGH!**_ " Gangrel cried in distress. The gate to the fort began to drop. They aren't going to make it!

"Gods, no!" Chrom exclaimed. "We can't let him get away!"

They ran as fast as they could. They were just a few more meters away from the gate when Tavish dove forward and slid under the gate just before it had finished closing. "Chrom, join the others! I'll take care of Gangrel!"

Chrom nodded. "Give him hell."

* * *

After dealing with some insignificant soldiers, Tavish followed the trail of blood inside the fort to where Gangrel was hiding. He found the Mad King within a storage room full of barrels and boxes, as well as a bunch of weapons mounted on racks. He was just laying there, clutching his chest and groaning in massive pain.

"Ahh, you…! The Prince… agh... sent you to do the dirty work for him, then?"

"I came here on me own initiative. Chrom would be too if ye didn't drop the damn gate."

Gangrel let out a weak laugh. "That's what happens when you don't… work your cardio!"

Tavish shook his head. He then caught a whiff of something in the air. Something he knew all too well.

Gunpowder.

He walked over to one of the barrels and knocked it over. The familiar explosive powder began to pour out all over the floor, giving Tavish a brilliantly cruel idea.

"What are you… waiting for? Aren't you going to kill me? I won't fight back. I can't. I barely have the strength to stand. ...Or are you too scared? Too caught up in the illusion of peace?!"

Tavish laughed. "Oh, far from it. Ya ever caught on fire, lad?"

"Luckily not!"

"Well, let me explain. Yer entire body stings. Yer esophagus shrivels and your lungs burn, inside and out. Ya feel like yer sittin' in Hell itself."

Gangrel gulped. "...y-you're not going to set me on fire, are you?"

"No. I'm going to blow you up. Which is exactly like being set on fire, but only much… much worse."

"N-No! Please!"

Tavish chuckled. "The Mad King, beggin' for his life? That's gold." He took the barrel full of powder and poured it all out all over the room. He left a trail of powder from the entrance all the way to a full barrel of powder, which was in turn next to several other barrels full of gunpowder. On his way out, Tavish casually grabbed a torch that was hanging on the wall for light and dropped it at the beginning of the trail. "Bidh mi 'gad fhaicinn *****."

* * *

Outside, the fighting had calmed a bit. Tavish ran a safe distance away from the fort to meet up with Chrom.

"Is Gangrel dead?" Chrom asked expectantly. Tavish looked back at where he came from.

"He will be any second now."

A fiery explosion erupted from the nearby fort, leveling it to nothing but a pile of rubble.

"...Tav, what did you do?" Chrom asked in the tone of a disappointed parent.

Tavish grinned while admiring his handiwork. "I gave 'em a light."

* * *

 _ **Bidh mi 'gad fhaicinn: I'll be seeing you (Scottish Gaelic)**_


	11. The Gray Area

_**Previously, on**_ _ **Fire Emblem: Eyelander**_ …

Robin had found himself in quite a bit of a situation! Not even two days after first arriving in Teufort, and things were already looking like it was the end! Miss Pauling held a gun to the back of his head, and with nothing to defend himself with and nowhere to run, it truly seemed like the end of the line for Robin…

Will Robin find a way out of this mess?

What are the Administrator's true motives?

Will this story ever have a consistent upload rate?

Find out in the next thrilling chapter of _**Fire Emblem: Eyelander**_!

* * *

Teufort - CLASSIFIED LOCATION

Time: 7:03 P.M.

Date: October 25th, 19XX

A gunshot echoed throughout the room. Robin's eyes were shut tightly, bracing for the quick and sudden death he was about to face. But it seemed that nothing had really changed. Carefully, he opened a single eye to find that he was still in the Administrator's bunker, and that there was a newly formed crack in the big TV in the center of the room created by a bullet. Robin turned to see a face that he did not expect to see standing at the entrance… none other than Spy!

"Pauling, lower your weapon." He ordered, now pointing his revolver at the secretary.

"Oh, come on, Spy. You wouldn't hurt me! We're friends! Right? ...Right?" She said with a smile. Spy said nothing; his thumb pulling down the hammer was his only reply. Pauling immediately threw her gun down and raised her hands.

"Ah, Spy… what an unexpected surprise." The Administrator said with a grin.

"That's the point."

"Spy, what are you doing here? ...how did you even get here?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I rode with you. Cloak and Dagger." Spy tapped his watch with a smile. "I wasn't about to let the best man on the team walk right into a death trap. Here, this belongs to you." He handed Robin his thunder tome.

The Administrator rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up you two. Alright, I surrender. You got me. The jig is up. You're fighting a pointless war over land that isn't even yours to fight over."

"What do you mean?" Robin frowned.

"Redmond and Blutarch Mann, the brothers who own each of the respective teams… have been dead for more than six months, now. Killed while having a meeting about ending the fighting once and for all. By a third brother. Gray Mann." She explained. "After both of them fell, he gained total control over all of BLU and RED. Seeing your teams as a potential threat, he began to pay me in Australium to keep you fighting as long as I can until his army was complete."

Spy frowned. "His army?"

"Yes, his army. Robots. Countless waves of robots. I've seen it myself. It's beautiful. With RED and BLU out of the way, his only remaining target was Mann Co., the most powerful business in the world. As of last month, Mann Co. has been under constant siege by Gray Mann, and once Saxton gives in, Gray Mann will essentially rule the world. Spy, you've served us well, but your time has run out, thanks to your friend here. You can thank him for what is going to happen next."

Suddenly, the big TV in the center of the room began to display the silhouette of a short and lanky old man in a gray suit. "It's about time that you imbeciles learn that actions have consequences."

"Gentlemen… Meet Gray Mann. He's been listening in this entire time."

Robin's heart pounded in his chest. He didn't fully understand the gravity of the situation, but he didn't need to for him to feel the anxiety that comes with it.

Gray leaned forward into the light so that they could see his old face. For someone born in the late 1800's, he looked pretty healthy. "You there, in the black and purple coat. I must thank you. I was getting bored of invading Mann Co. buildings. Maybe I'll actually have some fun with your team. My robots are currently heading towards your base and, once they get there, will unleash Hell on earth. Too bad you won't be there to see it unfold. But, I can assure you it will look a little something like this." The screen changed to that of security footage at a Mann Co. facility. Hundreds of robots were marching onto this establishment, tearing apart everything in sight. A few of the workers attempted to fight back, but were quickly overpowered by the might of the robotic soldiers. The footage ended with a tank rolling into the frame, opening a hatch containing a bomb, the brief flash of an explosion, and then static.

Robin felt sick. "Gods… what in the world have I done…? All for just using common sense… damn it all!"

"Now, it's about time for me to get back to work. I have a daughter to provide for, you know." The screen switched off, darkening the room. Immediately afterwards, red lights started flashing all over, with the sound of an alarm echoing throughout the base.

" **SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE INITIALIZED. BASE WILL SELF DESTRUCT IN - FIVE MINUTES. HAVE A LOVELY DAY.** "

"Bon voyage, gentlemen!" The Administrator laughed before rolling her chair over to an elevator off to the side clearly labeled 'ESCAPE ELEVATOR' and hit the button, shutting the door.

"H-Hey! Boss! You can't just leave me down here!" Pauling exclaimed, running over to the now shut elevator door and banging on it with her fist. "Ah, dammit!" She hunched over in silence for a second before perking up. "Oh yeah! Guys, I know a way out of here! Trust me!"

Robin scoffed. "Sorry, but I don't think I can trust you any time soon! You had a gun to my head not even twenty minutes ago!"

Pauling frowned. "You're missing the bigger picture here! Sure, I was about to kill you, but Spy came in just in time to distract me! All's well that ends well, right?"

Robin had a quizzical look on his face. "...were I not in a merciful mood, I'd hit you across the face with a steel pipe."

"You know, I don't blame you."

"Both of you, shut up. Pauling, lead on, but if you so much as dare try to get us killed… I'll kill you first." Spy narrowed his eyes.

"Are you kidding? This is the best thing to happen to me my whole life! Something new for once and an actual excuse to quit this damn job! Come on, this way!"

* * *

After going through several narrow hallways and trampling over random goons and grunts scrambling to find a way out themselves, they came to a long tunnel with the light of the outdoors at the end. "This is it!" Pauling exclaimed. "Guys, this way!"

" **BASE WILL SELF DESTRUCT IN - ONE MINUTE. HAVE A LOVELY DAY.** "

They all sprinted towards the exit. They were nearly out of there when they heard yelling behind them. It seemed that some of the goons were tasked with making sure that they don't make it out of there alive. Three or four were at the other end of the tunnel, beginning to fire at the team. Luckily, their aim was about as good as a Stormtrooper, so they didn't hit much else than the ground at their feet. However, a stray bullet flew and hit Robin in his leg, slowing him down to a limp.

"GAH! Gods, that's what it feels like to get shot?! I don't know how you guys can do this!" He complained.

" **BASE WILL SELF DESTRUCT IN - TEN SECONDS. HAVE A LOVELY DAY.** "

The other two were already out of the cave, not noticing that their ally had lagged behind. "Robin!" They both cried out.

" **BASE WILL SELF DESTRUCT IN - 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… SURPRISE.** " A massive explosion erupted from within the facility. A wall of flames was flying through the tunnel towards Robin at extreme speed, giving him barely just enough time to shield his face with his arm. The shockwave threw Robin off his feet, and the tactician lost consciousness before he even hit the ground.

* * *

Robin slowly opened his eyes to find himself in an operating room much neater than the one that he had his heart replaced in. However, he could see Medic leaning over a desk opposite to his bed. His back was to Robin.

"...Medic…? Where… am I?"

Medic jumped when he heard Robin's voice and turned around in shock. "Mein Gott! You are avake!"

"Huh…?"

Medic regained his composure and cleared his throat. "Okay, okay… Robin. Do you remember vhat happened to you?"

Robin nodded. "Yeah… I… I can't feel my arm."

"Yes, vell… ve'll get to zhat. For now, try to relax. You have been in a coma for… quite some time now." He began to explain, slowly pacing around the bed.

"...Medic… how long?"

"I'm afraid it's been… nine years."

Robin was speechless. He didn't know how to react. Nine years? That can't be right! He was just there! He began to hyperventilate a bit and shaking, but the episode ended quickly when he heard Medic erupt into laughter.

"Ahahahaha! You should've seen zhe look on your face! Hahahaha! Ah, mein Gott! Ahaha… haa… no, it's only been a day. You're back in the Teufort base. Ve made zhe resupply near zhe intel room into an operating room."

"Oh, thank the gods…"

Medic wiped a tear from his face from his laughter. "Yeah, haha… oh, by zhe way, you lost an arm."

"... _ **WHAT?!**_ " Robin lurched upward from the table, hitting his head on the operating light above him. Dazed, he rolled off of the table and tried to pull himself up with a nearby stool that slipped out from under him. Eventually, he made it to his feet and looked down at his arm. And there it was. ...Or wasn't, rather. In the place of his left forearm was a mechanical arm that looked like it was constructed from spare sentry parts by the Engineer. Robin found that he could control this hand just fine as if it were his own, but the fact that he couldn't feel a thing was rather jarring to him. The hand he lost happened to be the one with the strange mark on it, and for some reason he felt that a terrible weight had been lifted from him… and subsequently replaced with the emotional response to that of having one less limb than normal.

"Hey, it could be vorse! If you didn't shield your face, you might've had shrapnel stuck in your skull! If zhat vere to happen, ve'd be vandering into lawsuit territory… I mean, we've already gone zhis far…"

Robin blinked. "...what are you even talking about?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm sure someone vill get it. But zhat isn't zhe issue right now. You're needed in zhe intel room."

"Can't I have a moment to, you know… breathe for a second?"

"Nein. Zhe show must go on, as zhey say!" Medic grinned and shoved Robin out of the operating room.

* * *

Fiddling with his new arm during the short walk from there to the intel room, Robin entered to hear Engineer and Spy talking.

Engineer crossed his arms. "Right, so… You're tellin' me that the newbie who showed up outta nowhere no more than two days ago has managed to get a man so damn angry that he's sending an army our way to kill us all?"

Spy nodded. "Yes, this is true. ...and I thought Scout was the dumbest one here…" He muttered to himself.

"Hey, I heard that!" Scout yelled from off in the corner.

Robin stepped forward. "Listen, I'm sorry for screwing everything up. I had no idea what I was getting into, and I'm sure I payed the price for my mistake." He said, gesturing to his robotic arm. "Engi, I assume you built this."

He nodded. "Don't worry about it, son. You'll get used to it eventually." Robin raised an eyebrow in confusion, but his question was answered when Engineer pulled off his single rubber glove to reveal a similar hand underneath. "On the bright side, it gives you a hell of an edge in fist fights." He chuckled.

"Men, focus. We have little time left." Spy turned to Robin. "We have only a few hours left before Gray Mann gets here. We need to set up defenses and make sure he learns that we are not just some silly band of mercenaries. He needs to learn that we're Team Fortress. Robin, your tactical choices seem to be the best quality about you, so we need your help."

"I'll… take that as a compliment."

"This isn't just a matter of self defense, however. Remember what Gray Mann said about ruling the world? That wasn't merely an exaggeration. RED and BLU both secretly control half of the world's governments each, and now Gray has control over both RED and BLU. If he were to take Mann Co., he would control the world's business as well. It would turn the world into one big gray area."

Robin was silent. "...I don't know how I got here, but I think I now know why I'm here. It's to stop Gray Mann, no matter what."

Spy grinned. "That's the spirit."

* * *

During the planning phase, Robin stepped out of the intel room for a quick breather. He found himself staring at his new appendage. It was extremely similar to Engineer's in design, except rather than just the hand it was the entire forearm. In addition, Robin's wasn't painted or hooked with any buttons, so it was just a big steel colored chunk of metal where his arm should be. A voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, tough guy. Thought we lost you back there." It was Pauling. "You can thank me for getting you here, I had to lug your unconscious burnt body to my moped and strap you to my back so you wouldn't fall off. I had to outrun at least eight police cars because they thought I killed you."

Robin blinked. "...I admire your dedication."

"Yeah, same here. Anyway, I thought I might give you some friendly company while you brood over your arm. You're not gonna go out on a revenge fueled quest like in Moby Dick, are you?"

"I've never heard of Moby Dick, but I think I'm fine. I just need to adjust."

"You haven't heard of Moby Dick? ...wow, I guess you really don't know anything about this place. Honestly it's a mystery how you got here. The security camera footage showed nobody entering or leaving Demo's room between his disappearance and your appearance, so the only thing left to assume is that it's magical in nature. Oh, by the way, magic IS real. It's just outlawed in every state except for Alaska since they can't start fires any other way. Oh, by the way, sorry for almost killing you earlier. I really didn't mean it personally."

He just shrugged. "It's whatever, I guess? I don't really know how to respond to that."

"Do you trust me now?"

"Huh?"

She got in his face. "You said that you didn't trust me yesterday. Do you trust me now? I risked my life to save you, ya know."

Robin backed up a bit. "Yeah, sure, just… calm down a second."

"Oh no. Am I being weird? I don't really know how to act around people that well. I mean, my old job was basically my entire life. You know that I only got one free day off a year? You know what I did during that day? Prepared for more work. That's all I've known since I got out of high school. Just endless work."

"Pauling-"

"I don't have a job anymore. What am I going to do, Robin? How am I going to get money? How am I going to entertain myself? Do I have to live here with all of you now? Do I have to share a living space with Scout? Please tell me otherwise."

"Pauling! Calm down!"

"Calm down? Calm down?! I thought we were friends! I thought I could vent to you!"

"I barely know yo-"

"Ooh, it comes down to how much you and I know each other, huh? You ever seen those drive-thru weddings?! Two people just get in a car and get married! How well do you think they know each other?! That's in Vegas! People don't know each other in Vegas! If total strangers can get married in Vegas, how come you and I can't just be friends?! I'm not asking your hand in holy matrimony, I'm just looking for someone to vent to! Let me tell you about my fears and worries! My parents disowned me! My only friend left me behind in a self destructing bunker! I have to live with Scout now!"

" _ **Miss Pauling**_ _ **, please calm down!**_ " Robin shouted, quieting Pauling instantly. "Deep breaths. Okay? Just breathe in… and breathe out…" She did as instructed until she had fully calmed down. "...Better?"

"...Yes. That… was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you."

Robin laughed. "Haha… that… that was a joke, right?"

"No, it wasn't."

"...Pauling, I think you need to see a therapist."

"You're my therapist."

"An _actual_ therapist."

"I consider my best friend an actual therapist."

Robin sighed. "...Okay. Pauling, you and I are not what I would call… 'best friends'..."

"...More than best friends?"

"What? No!"

"I mean, I'm alright with that-"

"Stop. Just… just stop right there."


	12. The Kinda Boring Part

_**(A/N): Contrary to what you may think, I am not actually dead! Trust me, I didn't want to wait this long to get this chapter out either. I got a job over the summer which took up most of my time then, and now school is kicking my ass, especially since it's my senior year. In all honesty, I'm... not too happy with this chapter. I'm basically forcing myself to release it rather than re-writing it because I know that if I don't release it now, I'll never get it out. But don't let me tell you your opinions! Just know that if you read this and feel disappointed, you aren't alone. Hopefully chapter 13 will come out a lot sooner. I'm at the mercy of my teachers, there.**_

* * *

Lucina found herself in a dark void, with nothing but black as far as the eye could see. She had no idea how she ended up there, why she was there, or how to escape. All she could do was wander aimlessly. Lucina called out for someone, _anyone_ , but her words echoed throughout the nothingness. She reached for her sword, but found that the blade was missing from its sheathe. The princess felt helpless without Falchion; as it was the only memento of her father and the future she escaped in order to prevent. Then, in the distance, Lucina noticed a warm orange glow. A campfire? Perhaps an inn for travelers? She didn't know, but that didn't stop her from approaching it. As she got closer, however, she began to hear it. Screaming. Children crying out for their mothers, lovers calling for each other, people cursing the gods for the fate that they had been dealt.

The glow had revealed itself to be a raging fire burning Ylisstol to the ground. The castle hadn't been spared from the hungry flames as they consumed it. Risen soldiers marched the streets and hunted down those still alive. Lucina looked up to the sky and saw the silhouette of the Fell Dragon hovering over Ylisstol, his glowing red eyes barely visible through the smoke. Lucina was paralyzed by fear. The beast had killed her parents and the rest of the Shepherds, and was coming for her. Once again she reached for Falchion, but the sword was still missing.

She panicked and ran towards the castle for shelter, shoving aside Risen and Ylissean alike, and upon reaching the castle and entering the main hall, what she found terrified her. Laying on the ground, highlighted by moonlight peering in through a crack in the ceiling, was her own lifeless corpse. Her pose indicated that she was crawling along the ground, gravely injured and disarmed, as her arm was outstretched towards Falchion, which was just out of reach from her hand. Falchion itself was not free from harm either. It's blade had been shattered into several pieces as if it were made of glass. Despite this, it all paled in comparison to one detail that horrified Lucina. Stuck through Lucina's dead self was a sword she knew all too well…

The Eyelander.

* * *

Lucina woke up from her nightmare out of breath and covered in sweat. The morning sun was shining in through the window and the sound of the townspeople clamoring about as they went through their daily life could be heard. It had been a few weeks since Ylisse's victory against Plegia, but despite this, the future princess still felt anxiety about the future. She was unable to prevent Emmeryn's death despite her best efforts, which meant that all she could do now was wait a long two years before the conflict with Valm began, marking the beginning of the end. Lucina had been staying in an inn for the past month, and had been doing simple tasks for townsfolk to pass the time under the guise that she was simply an adventurer who decided to stop in Ylisse for a while.

After dwelling on her nightmare for a while, she got out of the bed and got dressed in her usual gear. She ate a quick breakfast, said goodbye to the innkeepers, and left the building. As she wandered the streets, Lucina overheard a couple of older women gossiping. Normally, she wouldn't pay attention to such a thing, but something they said caught her attention.

"Oh, did you hear about what happened at the Royal Wedding yesterday?!"

"I did! A woman in the audience objected to their union, and the prince called off the wedding!"

" _ **What?!**_ " Lucina exclaimed aloud, catching their attention. She approached the two. "What do you mean?! Tell me everything you know!"

"Gladly!" One of them said. "I'm sure you know that Prince Chrom proposed to Lady Sumia after the final battle against Plegia. Well, right when the priest asked if anybody objected to their union, some woman apparently kicked the door to the church open and yelled at them, saying things like 'I've always loved you, Chrom!' and cursing Sumia for apparently breaking a promise the two made to each other. Apparently, she was really, _really_ drunk. Probably drinking away her depression, the poor thing… anywho, once her rant was over, Prince Chrom just… called the whole thing off! The details are pretty vague since only members of the Shepherds, some guards, and nobles from other nations were allowed to attend, but still! Scandalous, isn't it?"

"Do you know anything about the woman who objected?"

"Ah, well… Apparently she's one of the pegasus knights, like Sumia herself. My guess is that the two were friends before all of that happened. Jealousy can destroy lifelong friendships for sure."

"...I see. Thank you for your time." Lucina said before walking away. 'This is bad. Really bad. Sumia is my mother! If she doesn't marry Chrom… what happens to me?! How could this have possibly… wait. If Cordelia took up drinking to cope, then there's no doubt that she ran into… **him**.'

* * *

Tavish was pushed against a wall in the back alleys of Ylisstol behind the tavern he was a regular at by a rather angry Lucina.

"Gah! Bloody hell, lass! What's got ye riled up wit' me?!"

"You should know full and well what I'm angry about!" She shouted, slamming her fist into the wall, just inches away from his head. He gulped.

"Yer scary when yer angry, Blueberry. An' no, I don't know! How could I know?!"

Lucina stared at him for a moment before letting go of him. "The royal wedding. You had something to do with that, yes?" She said through gritted teeth.

"...Oh. Ya mean Cordelia? I swear, I didn't mean fer her to do that! I was just tryin' to cheer the poor girl up! I never told her 'Aye, you should crash a weddin'!' An' even then, the fact that Chrom actually left what's-her-face for Cordelia says more aboot 'im than it does fer me!"

"You don't get it!" She shouted. Her eyes seemed glassy, as if she were about to cry. "Sumia… she's my mother! Father can't just... I… I don't know what's going to happen to me! Am I just gonna vanish?! What about my sister?! A-And Cordelia's own daughter! What about her? I-" Lucina's rambling suddenly stopped when she felt an extremely harsh pain in her head, as if someone drove a pike straight through her skull. The pain was hard enough to cause her to stumble down to the ground and began retching.

"Are you alright, lass?!" Tavish kneeled down beside her. Blood began to trickle out of her nose as she groaned in pain. Lucina then realized what was going on. Her very memories were changing. Not only does she remember her childhood with Sumia as her mother and Cynthia as her sister, but new memories were flooding in with Cordelia in place of Sumia instead. Her past was being rewritten, and she was feeling every moment of it. These new memories weren't just simple things that one could imagine, they were _real_. She _knows_ she experienced these, but at the same time she also knows she didn't, that it's not real, none of it is real! Who is she? Daughter of Sumia? Or daughter of Cordelia? The answer was yes for both of them, as well as no.

Lucina was whimpering as her mind was twisting and turning, conflicting with itself and being unable to figure out what was real and what wasn't. "M...Mother…" She mumbled before slipping into unconsciousness.

Tavish was wide-eyed, unsure to make of what he just witnessed. He lifted the girl up and wiped the blood off of her face with his sleeve before carrying her off to find some kind of doctor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Maribelle was in her room having tea with Lissa, as the two do almost religiously, even moreso now since they have the spare time ever since Plegia's defeat. The two were seated at a small table next to a window that overlooked the town below.

"Lissa, dear, tell me…" Maribelle set her teacup down on a little plate. "Do you have feelings for anyone? Ever since Chrom proposed to Sumia, marriage has been the only thing people are talking about these past few weeks, despite the utter disaster that was the wedding…"

Lissa laughed. "Yeah, that was wild, wasn't it? I'm not judging Chrom, though. He follows his heart, and if his heart told him that Cordelia was the right choice, then so be it! ...actually, no, I'm still judging him. Sumia hasn't even left her room since then. As for me liking anybody… I really don't know. I guess Lon'qu is pretty handsome… but he's afraid of women though, so he's kinda out of the question. How about yourself? I mean, I feel like I already know the answer to this one, but go for it!"

She raised an eyebrow. "How do you mean?"

"Maribelle, it's impossible for you to keep a secret like that. Knocking on Tavish's door every other night? 'Accidentally' bumping into him in town? Always prying about what he was doing before now?"

Maribelle's cheeks flushed a bit. "I have no idea what you're talking about! My interest in the man is purely out of… erm… interest."

"Honestly, though. Out of everyone here, HE'S the man you're into? He's your polar opposite! He smells like alcohol all the time, he's always drunk, he's more vulgar than everyone here… He's the last person I'd think of! He goes against all of your prim and properness!"

"...There's more to it than that…" She said quietly.

Lissa grinned. "AHA! You're admitting to it!"

Maribelle looked out the window, frowning. "Only because I know you would keep pressing on until I finally gave in. I figured I might save myself the time! ...Yes, I'm quite aware Tavish is the complete opposite of what I would normally consider an ideal husband. But that's only when you look at the surface. Deep down, he's a gentle person who values family over everything, and one who would do anything for those he cares about. Besides, he's been through a lot."

"How could you know any of that?"

"Well, I… I may or may not have eavesdropped on him talking to that strange sword of his. You know, the one that talks that Muriel has been trying to convince him to lend her for research. They talk a lot about his previous life, but half of what they're talking about barely makes any sense! They talk of… whatever 'guns' are… points… payloads… but what intrigues me the most is the fact that… well, to put it simply, I believe Tavish is cursed."

"Cursed?"

She nodded. "I've heard him say that he's died before. Over and over again. He's experienced something hundreds of times more than any one man ever should or could. I remember a particularly gruesome tale… that he's died nearly every way imaginable. Being burnt alive, drowning, bombs, an arrow through the head, literally stabbed in the back, falling… and yet every time, he finds himself back in his barracks like nothing had happened. I… truly pity the man."

Lissa was wide-eyed. "...Dear Naga… no wonder he drinks so much… Normally I wouldn't believe you, but… wow."

"Now, don't think my feelings for him are purely out of pity! He's spoke a lot about his home, particularly his mother. He endured all of that pain purely for her. Many people could learn something from that man. He's ferocious on the battlefield too, no less."

"And a surprisingly good tactician! ...Though I feel like the reason we keep winning isn't because of his plan but more that we're just really lucky. I mean, come on, who thinks bringing bagpipes to a warzone and playing it to purposefully alert the enemy is a good idea?!"

Their conversation was interrupted by the gonging of a big clock in the room, signaling the end of their little tea party.

"Well, I wish you luck with your love life, Maribelle!" Lissa said as she stood up. "Your taste in men will always intrigue me."

"Oh, don't make fun!" Maribelle replied, frowning. With a giggle, Lissa turned and left the room.

* * *

A certain obsessive dark mage was locked away in her study with a certain cursed sword that she may or may not have stolen from Tavish's room while he was out drinking. The blade was laying flat on a table as she inspected every square inch of it's design, trying to figure the thing out… much to it's displeasure.

"Hey! Lady!" Eyelander exclaimed. "If you don't put me back in my room, I'll cut your head off!"

"Really?" Tharja replied with an uninterested tone. "I'm so scared. Please shut up before I toss you into a forge and melt you down back into an iron bar."

"I'm not just a lowly iron sword! I'm made from damascus steel imported directly from Syria! Slow-forged for generations in the bowels of captured English kings!"

"No, you're not. I don't even know what you're talking about, and frankly I don't care. What I want to know is what you're actually made out of."

Eyelander groaned. "Did you not just $%ing hear what I said?!"

"I did, and I say that you're lying. You're not made of metal."

"That doesn't even make any $%ing sense! Why do you even care so much about what I'm made out of?!"

"Because there's something about you that's drawing me to you. I feel an energy coming from you… an extremely dark energy. I love that kind of energy." She had a mischievous smile on her face.

"...Jesus Christ, you're weird. I've seen a lot of creepy shit in my lifetime, but you definitely take the cake on that."

"Though the thing is… You yourself isn't what I'm sensing. The curse put on this blade is something different entirely. The true power of this sword is in the sword itself, not some loudmouthed green aura that doesn't know when to shut up."

"I have a name, you know!"

She narrowed her eyes. "Oh, really? Is it 'Eyelander'? What's a sword that's named after an eye have to do with heads?"

"Well… it's… i-it's complicated."

"I do know one thing for sure about you, however. You, the curse, have only been put on this blade relatively recently compared to it's lifespan. You're doing nothing but holding back this blade's true potential. I doubt the blade is truly called 'Eyelander'. I feel like I've seen this sword before… Oh well. I'm going to return you to Tavish's room, but if you say a word about this to him, I will **destroy** you. Understand?"

Eyelander yelped. "Y-Yeah. Got it."

* * *

The next two years for Tavish Finnegan DeGroot were long as he slowly but surely grew accustomed to his new way of life in an unfamiliar land. Unable to shake off his past life, he ended up creating a makeshift cannon ball launcher out of an old cannon that came off of a ship, deeming it the Loose Cannon. Strangely, he never saw the future Lucina again after the events that happened the day after the Royal Wedding. He ended up becoming a sort of uncle figure for the baby Lucina, as well as her recently newborn sister, Severa. Eventually, Tavish wound up marrying Maribelle, as over time he began to like the constant annoying visits at midnight.

However, the anxieties about what was happening in Teufort without him took their toll, as he began to search for ways to make it back home. Unfortunately for him, nothing seemed to work. He began craving the thrill of battle to take his mind off of it, as two years worth of peacetime is two years of boredom for a mercenary, despite knowing all of the terrors that come with that line of work. Fortunately, his wishes would soon come true, as a new conflict was beginning to emerge…

A soldier approached Chrom as he sat in the castle's throne room. "Sire, we have a messenger from Regna Ferox! She claims it's urgent!"

"See her in at once." Chrom said, standing up. The soldier nodded and left the room. Soon after, a woman clad in extremely bulky armor entered the room.

"Prince Chrom," She began. "I come on behalf of Khan Flavia of Regna Ferox!"

"Flavia?" He raised an eyebrow. "Is something amiss?"

"I'm afraid so, milord. It's Valm, our western neighbors. They're launching warships at us. They intend to conquer Regna Ferox, with Ylisse and Plegia coming next. In short…

We're being invaded."


End file.
